Broken
by Kiltedforpleasure
Summary: Jason's decision to capture another girl and bring her to his underground lair leaves him to regret it. Based on the 2009 remake. Beware sexual stuff going on
1. Broken

Jason Voorhees entered his underground tunnel with the lifeless body a woman draped over his shoulder. She looked like a child compared to his hulking form. Roughly he let her drop on a dirty stained mattress and shackled her up with sturdy iron chains. From the moment the shackles clicked shut however, he knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. He knew that he just should have killed her like all the others. By keeping this woman alive he was in for trouble. Jason let out a deep frustrated growl, as he sat down at his abrasive block and started to sharpen his machete. As so often, the entrancing act of sharpening his blade brought back memories. This time however the images flashing before his eyes, were not of his mother's death. He remembered the other girl he had brought here. A young adult, that had reminded him so much of his beloved mother. And though he had intended to do her no harm, the girl kept screaming and crying every time he was near and ultimately she escaped, reunited with her brother and nearly killed him. He glanced over to the girl he had captured. What would she do to him? Would she be a wailing banshee as well? Would she try to kill him? He doubted that she would be able to inflict serious harm on him, seeing that she was no taller than 5'4" and looked frail. He even doubted, that she would last long and waste away rather quickly. The other girl had been stronger and more resilient.  
He sighed. What was he thinking? True. It had felt good to have another living, breathing being with him for a time, though she was ultimately annoying. But he had been alone for countless years, that sometimes he just yearned for company, yearned for someone, who would speak to him. He missed the soft voice of his mother and how she used to read stories to him. Maybe he hoped, that he could relive this experience, he didn't know.

His new prisoner stirred and slowly woke up. Disorientated she sat up and rubbed her aching head, gradually getting aware that she was bound to a damp, stained and smelly mattress in an dirty underground lair. With big frightened eyes she looked up, straight at him. Jason stood, slowly moving towards her. She scrambled away from him, until her back connected with the wall and started to tremble violently. Surprisingly however she didn't made a sound. That intrigued the hockey-masked killer, as he cocked his head to the side and regarded her with a curious look. Now in the light of his lair, he could see that she looked nothing like the other one. When he first saw her in the dark of his forest, he somewhat was reminded of the banshee girl. Maybe that was the reason he stayed his hand then. But looking at her now, the illusion was broken and again he had to ask himself, why he stayed his hand. Her body looked frail and week, her hair reached only a bit over her shoulder and had a light brown colour. If he remembered correctly the other girl's hair was reddish. But what captured him the most were her big blue eyes. Eyes, that looked not only scared, but incredibly sad as well. Slowly Jason stalked closer to her, trying not to intimidate her by his sheer size, but failed miserably. She froze, looking up at him with those big eyes. He grabbed her jaw, turning her head from one side to the other, to get an even better look at her. She pressed her eyes shut in terror, yet there was no sound coming out of her, as she bit her lips. Jason frowned beneath his mask. Was she a mute, he wondered. Why didn't she scream? What was wrong with her? He shook her for good measure, trying to get a reaction out of her. Tears escaped her eyes running down her cheeks and wetting his hand, yet she choked out only stifled sobs. With growing frustration he let go of her and headed out. He needed to be outside, checking his traps and hoping that he had his camp cleared out thoroughly.

Two days later Jason was no wiser as he had been on the day he bought that girl into his home. She hadn't spoken a word yet and by now Jason was nearly sure that she couldn't talk at all. But what he found more unnerving than her eerie silence was her gaze. She was always watching him, following his every move. There was a creepy kind of intelligence behind her gaze as if she was waiting for something, plotting and brooding. And again Jason got the feeling, that he had made a big mistake in bringing her here. Made him wonder if he had brought his own demise into his lair. He looked over to her, relieved that she was sleeping. For once he was the one watching and brooding from his place behind the abrasion block. He was startled out of his thoughts however as she started to twist and turn in her sleep. It was obvious that she was having nightmare. Jason leaned forward, elbows propped up on his knees with interest. She started moaning, as she twisted her head from side to side. Soon her moaning turned into mumbling and then screaming. Jason cocked his head to the side. This was almost painful to watch, even more though since she constantly cried out for her mother in her sleep. That was something he could relate to. There had been a time, when he had done the same, but that was long ago. She sat up with a start and with a last loud:

"Mommy!"

Jason jumped to his feet as well, startled by her sudden movement. Silently he walked over to her as she looked around dazed. As she got aware of her surroundings, she hugged her knees tight to her chest, burying her face into the nest her arms created and started to cry. She cried so hard, her whole body shook violently. Jason looked down at her and for the first time in all his years, he felt something for another person, that wasn't involved with killing. Slowly he bent down and lightly brushed his fingers against her shoulder. She flinched, looking up at him with reddened eyes, before moving out of his reach. Jason straightened up, feeling his old anger rising. That's what he got for showing compassion for another human? He growled, before storming out of his basement. He needed to cool off.

He didn't see the woman's eyes follow him.  
She watched his back retreat wiping her eyes furiously. She hadn't intended for breaking down this way, but her recurring nightmare had dug up the very painful memories she tried to cope with the last couple of weeks. In her dreams she relived finding her mother dead in her flat over and over again. Saw the distorted face, a grimace of pain that was edged in her memories forever. It had been a heart attack, but that didn't make it easier for her. She touched her shoulder and for a moment she felt his light touch linger. She knew he had meant her no harm, even though she was well aware of whom he was. For a moment she felt bad that she had rewarded his attempt to comfort her with a literal cold shoulder. She sighed. She had to get out of here somehow. Initially she was surprised and glad that he hadn't killed her right on the spot, but the longer she stayed in his custody the more she was afraid that he might get tired of her. Her gaze fell on the floor, a long moment staring sightlessly until she got aware of the thin piece of wire lying just in reach. A spark of hope lit her features up, as she reached a shaking hand out and grabbed the wire. She fumbled with the lock of her handcuffs, cursing silently under her breath. This always worked in the movies, so it just had to work here! And then suddenly she heard a click and the handcuff sprang open. The first smile in weeks appeared on her face as the other side soon followed. Shakily she stood up. Now that she was free, she just had to find a way out of what she guessed was a maze of underground tunnels. Silently she crept along the tunnels until she came across a weathered ladder that led upstairs. Carefully she pushed the wooden lit, that covered up the entrance, open a crack and was met with a cold gush of fresh air. Jason was nowhere to be seen, so she got a bit more bold and crawled out of the hole. It was night time already as she slowly walked away from the camp. She knew, she should run for her life, but she just hadn't any strength left. Two days of rarely eating and drinking, and being in constant fear just left her drained.

That was until she heard the rustling of leaves behind her followed by heavy footsteps. She turned around wide-eyed, only to be met with Jason's intimidating figure. The killer stood in the middle of the camp, staring at her through the black holes of his hockey-mask, she could feel his gaze on her. The sparse light made his fluffy tufts of blonde strands that hung around his head seem like a weird distorted halo. She saw him tense up before a visible jolt went through him. In one quick motion, he let go of the bag he was holding and pulled out the machete from the sheath he had around his left thigh. She gulped and turned around to take off into the wood. She heard his rapid footsteps behind her, as he was crashing through the woods. She knew, that she stood no change against him at all. She was exhausted, and never fit to begin with, while he just looked like a born athlete. She could as well give up and get it over with quickly, sparing her the pain of torment. Yet her adrenalin rush pushed her on. The steps behind her got louder as he closed on her quickly. And then she heard a loud metallic clap, followed by a dry snapping sound, she heard a grunting sound and then a loud thud. And then there was silence.

Against her better judgement, she stopped and turned around, her heart pounding loud in her ears. Her eyes widened as she saw his figure face down in the dirt. That wasn't how it was supposed to be, he shouldn't be the one to stumble and fall. She took a step closer, her hands clasped together in front of her chest, as if that gesture could force her racing heart to slow down. He had lost his machete, it stuck out of the dirt just out of his reach. She quickly took hold of its hilt and pulled it out. The weapon was surprisingly heavy, yet lay good in her hand. Another step closer. Jason moved, pushing him up on his arms, looking up. A moment he just stared at her, waiting for her to hurt him, to stab him with his blade, just like the other one. But she just stared back at him, with those unnerving pale eyes. He lashed out with his hand, trying to get a hold on her foot, just to wince in pain. Almost surprised he turned around, to see his foot caught in one of his own bear-traps. The sharp teeth of the trap were deeply embedded into his flesh and by the looks his bone was snapped in half cleanly. He cursed himself. How could he be so careless and step into his own trap? He caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes. His head snapped up to see her step around him, still just out of reach. She held his machete in a firm grip. Jason looked up at her in anticipation. He was sure, she would kill him now. It was always the same. People came here and died and those few who fought back always tried to end him. He silently cursed the day he had laid eyes on her, cursed the notion that made him stay his hand and bring her to his home. He had known that this was a very bad idea. He braced himself, waiting for the pain, the blade would inflict on him. But she just let the machete drop to the ground and turned away. Turned to leave him behind broken and in pain. Again Jason cursed himself for his carelessness as he reached for the metal jaws that held his leg prisoner only to stop, as he felt her gaze. She had stopped, looking back at him and something in her big blue eyes changed. She heaved a heavy sigh, looking over her shoulder into the forest a last time, before she came back and knelt down in front of him. It would have been easy for Jason to grab her now and break her neck, but he was curious of what she would do. He just stared at her, watching her every move. Slowly she reached a trembling hand out for his injured leg, lightly brushing her fingers over his shin, just above the trap inspecting the wound swiftly and with a confidence that made clear, that she had done so before. Jason cocked his head to the side in wonder. Why hadn't she run away into safety, he wouldn't be able to follow her. She just passed every chance of survival by staying here and helping him. Her eyes flickered up to his and she swallowed hard, for the first time she broke her silence.

"Try not to move, you're leg is broken. I try to get you out of that thing."

She said in an unsteady low yet soft voice. He just stared at her, unmoving, confused. Her slender hands clamped around the jaws of the trap and she strained to pull them apart. It filled him with slight amusement to see her battle with that contraption. He knew, that it would be impossible for her to force them apart, she clearly was not strong enough. Yet, he still was surprised to see, that she was trying to help him, even though he was about to kill her just moments ago, that was something new. No one had ever showed him pity.

She growled in frustration, then her gaze fell on the machete. Her eyes lit up a moment, and he was afraid, that she would cut his leg off, but she used the weapon like a lever, finally being able to free his injured leg. Though in pain, Jason moved his dangling limb out of the trap, before the jaws clenched shut violently again.

Why? Why was she doing this? He watched her, as she ripped her already shredded sleeves from her longsleeve shirt. Lining to sturdy branches on each side of his broken leg, she tightly bound them together with the ribbons, creating an improvisatory cast. She stood up then, holding a hand out to him.

"Come. I'll help you back to the cabin."

The way back to the cabins was painstakingly slow, as he limped along, having to support his weights on her tiny frame.

She had him lie down on a bed, lining the broken bones out in a quick movement and wrapping it up professionally. When she was done, she brought a bit more distance between them, sitting down on the far end of the bed. Jason felt awkward. He couldn't understand why she had helped him. He wouldn't have thought twice about killing her. But what confused him even more was the fact, that she stayed with him, though she still seemed frightened. He looked up to meet the gaze of her sad blue eyes. Why was she always so sad?  
"I'm sorry."  
she said, looking down at her slender hands.  
"I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to go..."

She stopped. To go where? Home? That bleak, lonely confinement of a flat that only brought painful memories? She sighed, wiping a stray tear away. To be honest, she had hitched a hike in the first place, because she wanted to get out of that place she once called home. That she met a group of horny teenagers had just been a coincidence. She looked up again, to see his head cocked to the side in question. A thin smile appeared on her tired face and without giving him an answer she stood up.

"I'm really tired."

His eyes never left her retreating form, as she crawled into another bunk, draping a thin blanket over her, she curled herself into a tight ball. Soon her evened out breathing told Jason that she was fast asleep. He watched her sleep until he drifted off into a deep slumber himself.

Jason woke with a start late next morning. For a moment he was wondering if he had just dreamed the events of the night before. Yet the bandages on his leg told him otherwise. His gaze flickered over to the bunk bed, where the girl had slept in. She was gone, the sheet cleanly folded. Jason let out a frustrated growl, realising that she must have snug away in the early morning hours. He sighed, running his hand over the bandages. She had been so careful treating his injury, he almost could feel her warm hands linger. Had to admit to himself, that he had actually enjoyed her company, enjoyed her light and gentle touch. Had to admit, that for once he wanted to know more about her. And then again he regretted bringing her here. He swung his legs out of the bed and carefully stood up. Though it was still sore and he would be limping for a couple of days, his leg was able to support his weight. He had always healed fast. On the threshold of the cabin he turned and looked back to the bed she had slept in, realising that she had been able to hurt him more than he thought. He made a silent vow, never to keep anyone alive ever again.


	2. do me a favour

Jason reached the bottom of the two steps leading down from his cabin's porch, only to realise that he had miscalculated greatly. Sharp pain shot through his leg and made him flinch. With surprise he looked down and saw that his leg again bend outwards in an unnatural angle. For a moment he pressed his eye shut and leaned heavy on the handrail, pondering his options. He had thought his broken leg had healed enough during night to walk around with only a limp, but the weight of his body proved too much for the freshly broken bone and now he wasn't able to put any weight on it at all. His gaze travelled to the entrance to his underground lair. He might have reached it hopping on one leg, but there was no way he could make the steep climb down. So he made his way back into the cabin and the bed, he had spend the previous night.

Noon came and went, slowly turning into evening, he sat still on the bed silently fuming. How could he have been so careless to step into his own trap? He assumed, that he was blindly chasing after this strange woman, because her escape had angered him so much, that his need to kill overpowered every last bit of common sense. It was the second girl he had captured and the second one, that managed to escape. All he wanted was some company now and then, a living being to remind him that he was not all alone in this world. But it seemed that if he really wanted some company to stay, he would have to build an escape proof dungeon. His stomach grumbled violently, which only fuelled his anger further. He didn't liked being confined to the bed, not being able to reach his underground lair and definitely not being able to go hunting. He would have to make a trip to the town, as soon as he was able to limp around and scavenge through trash cans. Something he was not very fond off.

He sighed, again cursing himself for his own foolishness, while he ran his fingers lightly over his badly injured leg, which was still throbbing in dull pain. It still looked misshapen and he couldn't help but to think back to the petit woman. To the concerned look in her big gentle eyes, as she cleaned out his wounds. The swift movement she made to align the bones, there had been no hesitation in her and Jason could tell that she had done this before. Maybe she was a doctor he mused. She had been so unlike the other girl he had captured nearly two years prior. Much more calm and collected and she had not tried to kill him, even though she was presented with the perfect opportunity of doing so. She just wanted to get away. Again he sighed. Somehow he was not able to keep people around. It had always been this way. As a kid he had been the outsider, the creep and the monster. He had been bullied and tortured by other kids because of his deformities. No one ever tried to befriend him, even though he was not stupid. He was just ugly and had problems speaking because of the way his neck, throat and mouth were shaped. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he did not like to think about his childhood days too much, it made him feel sad...and angry. Like everything else made him feel angry. People especially. He had learned in his youth, that others are not to be trusted and as he grew up, alone and miserable for the most time, he had developed a deep disregard for the human race.

Jason pushed his mask up and ran his hands over his face, feeling the broken features of his mangled mouth and nose and his bulging blind eye, that was set so much lower than the other one. He needed a distraction, needed to flee from his memories and thoughts, but seeing that he was not even able to get out of the cabin he growled in frustration.

A loud noise outside startled him out of his thoughts and Jason's head snapped up. Pushing his mask back over his misshapen face, he listened intently. And indeed he was able to hear faint footsteps on the gravelly ground outside. Great, just what he needed now. Visitors to the camp. He reached for his machete, as he heard the footsteps come towards his cabin. He looked around, trying to figure out what he should do. There was no quick escape for him, that was sure. But perhaps he could make it over to the door and wait behind it until the intruder comes in to chop him down. He pushed himself up from the bed and struggled a moment to find his balance, before he limped over to the door. Melting into the shadows, he listened and waited. The footsteps outside faltered, then slowly came up the two steps on the porch. Again, the person outside hesitated a moment before gently pushing the door open. Hidden by the door, Jason raised his machete, but the person did not cross the threshold.

"Jason?"

A female voice called out his name in a soft low voice. Beneath his mask, he blinked in surprise, while he let his machete sink down a bit. Finally the woman walked into the room, right up to his bed. Curiosity got the better of him and he gave the door a gentle push. It creaked in his hinges as it closed almost completely, startling the woman. She turned around wide eyed, clutching the paper bag she carried, against her chest. Jason sheathed his blade, as he recognized her. It was the girl, that cared for his broken leg. The one that had run away in the middle of the night. What was she doing here? Why did she come back? The girl swallowed hard, before she put the paper bag on the bed.

"You should not walk around."

She said with a frown, as her gaze travelled down to the bandaged leg.

"Oh dear. Look at the mess you've made."

Her tone was almost motherly. Jason cocked his head to the side in confusion. Was she caring about his well being? He highly doubted it. No one ever did. And yet she was there, a living breathing human being, that had come back to him. She shifted her weight and Jason's gaze snapped up to fix itself on her face. She was afraid, he could see it in her eyes, in her whole tense posture and again he had to ask himself, what she was doing here. But he could see something different in her gaze as well. Some kind of determination, he hadn't seen there before.

"I...brought you something to eat."

She said, almost shyly pointing towards the bag.

"Figured, you might get hungry and since you are not able to walk..."

She stopped herself, looking up into the big killers eye. She could see the confusion in them and she knew, that she might have some explaining to do.

"Would you sit down, please. You're making me nervous. Besides I'd like to have a look at your leg."

Jason just stared at her a couple of seconds, before he slowly limped over to the bed and sat down. She released a shaky breath and took her seat as far away from him as possible.

"I guess you wonder why I came back?"

Jason actually gave her an answer in form of a sharp nod. She sighed.

"To be honest, I don't have anywhere else to go. Well... if you don't count my tent on the campsite."

She paused, gently unwrapping the bandage on his leg. She took the bandage off, rolling it up and put it to the side. Her warm fingers brushed over his badly bruised and swollen skin, before wrapping her hand around his ankle.

"Relax Jason, this might hurt..."

His intend gaze was on her the whole time, as he took a deep breath and again nodded, bracing himself for the pain that would come.

"Ok. You know the procedure. Breath in."

She said in her low yet firm voice.

"And breath out.

He followed her instructions, took a breath in and as he exhaled, she pulled and turned quickly. Again a sharp pain shot through his leg and thigh as a loud snapping sound came from his leg. He let out a low growl, which made her cringe a bit, but she didn't move away. Her hand rested on his leg, as if she was able to take his pain away by her simple touch. Indeed his pain slowly subsided until there remained only a dull throbbing. He tilted his head sideways, still eager to learn more about her, but she remained silent. Briefly her gaze met his and again he was able to see the sadness in them. And then finally it dawned on him. She was lost, not only because she was far away from home. She was like him, miserable and alone. She granted him a brief smile before she carefully began wrapping his leg up again. He noticed her shaking hands.

"You need to stay in bed, when you walk around, the bone will not heal."

She finally said, as she was done wrapping his leg up. She looked up to him and he could see tears shine brightly in her eyes. He turned his head sideways in confusion. Why was she so sad? For once he was sure, he hadn't done anything to frighten her. And how could he in his current state.

"I will take care for you until you are better. But when you are, you need to do me a favour. Will you?"

By now her voice was breaking, still she fought her tears back. A favour? From him? What could she want from him? Curious and confused he nodded, which was rewarded with a shy smile. Her gaze fell down on her hand, that still rested lightly on his leg.

"Do you know how it feels to find your dead mother?"

She asked him out of the blue. At this his eye widened visibly under his mask. He did know. It was one of the most painful memories in his life. He not only found his mother's decapitated body, he had seen her getting killed as well. He still was plagued with nightmares about this. He still could remember with crystal clarity the helplessness and despair he had felt at that moment. Their gazes met, and she bit her lips.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered and her head slumped down again.

"My mom took me in 8 weeks ago after a rough break up with my boyfriend. She was not only my mom, but my best friend as well and helped me over that relationship. 6 weeks ago, I came home from my shift and found her on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood. It was a heart attack, but she hit her head on the table, causing it to fracture."

She paused putting her head into her hands.

"I would have had the day off, but I swapped the shift with a colleague, because I wanted to go on a party on the weekend."

Her shoulders began to shake.

"She could still be alive, if only I had stayed home. If I had been there, I would have been able to help her. To call 911. Everything would be alright. But I wasn't home, because...because I was selfish..."

Her voice broke completely, as she was overwhelmed by her feelings. Beneath his mask, Jason bit his lips. He could relate with her all too well. He once had felt the same feelings of regret and guilt that plagued her. And again he had the feeling that she was a lot like him.

She took a deep breath in, pressing her palms against her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away.

"I will never forget her shocked agonized expression. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face and feel the fear and pain she must have felt. I just could not stay in there any longer. Especially considering that my father succumbed to cancer in the same apartment a couple of years prior..."

She stopped, yet did not look up. Instead she ran the back of her hand over her eyes, to wipe newly formed tears away. Jason looked down at his hands. He never cared about speaking much, but now he had so many questions, so many things he wanted to tell her, while he realised that her pain moved something deep inside him. He understood the devastating feeling of loss, but still he was not sure what he could do for her. He surely wasn't the right person to help her grief, as he had shut down his own feelings a long time ago. And yet, in a sudden moment of compassion, he reached out and put his massive hand on her bony shoulder. She looked up with her teary blue eyes, as she felt his warm heavy hand on her shoulder and gave him a thankful smile. Carefully she put her slender fingers above his, holding his hand in place for a brief moment, while her gaze turned beyond the reaches of the physical world.

"Promise me Jason."

She whispered in a flat tone of voice.

"When you are better, promise me to make it quick. Don't let me suffer. That's the favour I ask of you."

She took a deep breath and turned, looking him straight into the eyes. Jason cocked his head sideways in slight confusion. To make it quick? And then he understood and gave her a small nod. She had given up on life. She was alone and guilt ridden and longed to be with her family. He straightened up, retracting his hand. Now he understood her behaviour, understood the way she looked at him. The same look out of big blue and incredibly sad eyes she regarded him with now. He sighed and for the first time he was not sure if he could do what she wanted from him. Could he really kill her after she cared for him and told him her story? He doubted it, since he had met someone who was like him and for the first time he didn't feel alone or unwanted.

She stirred, reaching for her paper bag she had brought along and put it into her lab.

"I've been to my tent and brought you something to eat. It's not much, just some apples, a bit of cheese and bread, but at least it's something."

She said almost apologeticly, while she dug around in the bag, before she produced said items. Jason, though hungry, just stared at them, then lifting his gaze to her. He was not willing to eat in front of her, since it meant that he had to take his mask off. Something he would never do in front of another person. Jason knew full well, that his face was not a pretty sight and he had been ridiculed for his looks quite enough. She understood however and got up from the bed, turning towards the door. His hand shot out and clasped around her wrist tightly. She gasped, raising her free hand protectively to her face, as if she expected him to hit her. Puzzled Jason let go, but stared at her questioningly. With a nervously shaking hand, she put some loose strands of hair behind her ears, blushing slightly.

"I'll be back. I just want to take a swim in the lake and change into fresh cloth. I look like a homeless person and smell like a dead goat."

He did not look away. She smiled up at him shyly.

"I wont take long, I promise. You eat and rest."

He finally nodded and she disappeared through the door. He stared at the door for a long moment before he pushed his mask up and reached for an apple with perfectly red cheeks. And while he ate, he pondered over her words and reaction. Something told him, that there was still more to her than she was telling him. Time would tell if she would be willing to tell him more about her.


	3. Jason's promise

It took Jason's leg five days to heal. On the sixth morning he finally was able to get up from the bed. The woman, Moyra, wasn't too happy about him wanting to get up, but lacking the physical strength to hold him back, she could do nothing about it. She watched him with a careful eye however and nodded with both surprise and satisfaction as he managed to walk around without so much as a limp. Beneath his mask Jason stretched his lips as wide into a smile as his deformity would allow it. He stretched his spine out, which made loud cracking noises. Five days confined to a bed did nothing to help him with his scoliosis and his sore muscles craved for exercise. He needed to check on his traps anyways, since her diet left him with a craving for proteins. And he had to think some things through.

He stepped outside into the bright light of the autumn sun. For a moment he just stood there enjoying the sun and wind on his skin and taking in some deep breathes. The small cabin had felt like a cave compared to the bright outside world, dark and damp and very confining. Without a further look back, he trotted along a small overgrown path, quickly disappearing into the thick foliage, leaving Moyra behind.

It didn't take him long to check on his traps and unfortunately he hadn't caught anything, meaning he needed to take a trip to the town. But he had taken his sweet time to think about her. She had stayed true to her word and stayed with him, caring for his wound every day. And over the course of these five days he had learned to enjoy and even welcome her gentle touch on his sore swollen limb. And he had to admit, that he was pretty impressed with her bravery. He knew what he looked like, even with his mask on. He was tall and muscular, with a chiseled chest and defined abs, yet his twisted spine had formed a slight hump on his right shoulder giving him a Frankensteinish look. And his bulging blind eye could be seen through the mask anyways. Besides, he realized that she was well aware of who he was, and she had experienced his handiwork first hand. Yet despite being afraid, she stayed with him in the cabin and sleeping in a bunk bed next to him. Jason looked down at his machete, thinking about a way for her to die. He promised to make it painless and he would stay to true to his word as well. She deserved as much, after all she was not too different from him, having suffered through great loss and sorrow. It was hard for him to admit, since he thought he had lost the ability to feel anything else but rage and hate, but she had moved his heart. She had sparked some feelings he wasn't even able to name. He sighed deeply, perhaps he should just break her neck. This seemed to be the most humane thing to do. He would make her relax as much as possible and then snap her neck in a quick motion. Yes, that would be the best course of action.

He sheathed his blade and got up, swiftly and silently making his way towards the camp. As he reached the edge of the forest, it took him a moment to spot her, but as he finally did, he stayed hidden in the shadows. She sat on the front steps of the cabin they had shared, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Moyra had her eyes closed, seemingly enjoying the sunlight on her face. Jason blinked. It was the first time he really looked at her, saw that she was more than a random girl that had helped him. He liked the way, the sunlight played with her light brown hair, giving it golden and reddish hues. And though he had intended to kill her as soon as he got to the camp, he instead just stood and watched her. And after she finished her coffee, he began to stalk her out of the shadows, paying close attention to the way she moved and looked at things. The air of sadness she had around her, made her look so gentle and frail. She carefully packed her cup away and took her huge backpack down to the lake. There she took a bundle of clothes out, before she began stripping naked. In the shadows Jason had to swallow, as she slowly revealed her pale soft skin, her round breasts, flat stomach and curvy hips. His gaze was captivated, by the way her breasts swayed with every step she took. Jason leaned against the rough bark of a big tree trunk, as she lowered herself down into the water until it reached her navel. And as she poured water with her hands on her skin, he began to feel a tickling between his legs that soon became an almost painful throbbing. His pants suddenly felt tight and he reached down to pull the fabric away but only gasped in surprise and shock as his hand rubbed over the sudden hardness down there. Jason blinked rapidly, he didn't understand what was happening to him. He knew that it could look swollen like this, it happened occasionally, mostly in the morning when he got up, but now it felt different. To release the pressure, he opened his pants, hoping the hardness would just go away like it always did, yet he needed to grab on to the tree for support. He raised his gaze to the lake again, where Moyra just got out of the water and having her back to him, she bend down to pick up a towel. His head was spinning slightly as he could feel his pulse in his tight big member. He knew that he had just passed any chance to sneak up on her, knew that he should look away, but he could not bring his body to react. The gaze of his one good eye was glued to the girl, that rubbed some lotion onto her body, squeezing and massaging her breasts gently while doing so. Jason's breath became heavy and erratic as he watched her pour another amount of lotion into the palm of her hand and he began rubbing himself against the rough bark of the tree. The friction it created, though painful was a relief as well. She gently massaged her round butt cheeks and thighs and stomach. As her hand disappeared briefly between her legs, Jason lost it. He held on to the tree for dear life while thrusting his hip forward, pushing his hard member against the tree. He felt spasms in his lower back and suddenly he had the overwhelming feeling that he had to pee very badly. Something white and sticky shot out of him and in shock he took a step back. A twig snapped under his weight loudly. On the lake Moyra's head snapped up. Jason held his breath, hoping she would not spot him with like this, and indeed her gaze past over him. Yet she hurriedly put her clothes back on, before making her way back towards the cabin. Jason let out the breath he was holding, terrified of the thing that had happened to him. What was that? He looked down at him, relieved that it looked more normal now, but still there was this gooey white stuff on it. That had never happened before. Was she causing his body to react so strangely? Had she given him some poison to him and now it was taking effect? Was he about to die? It surely felt a bit like dying. He sighed shakily, making his way over to a nearby little creek that fed the lake. The icy cold water on his skin was like a slap to the face, yet he welcomed the feeling. He should get rid of her as soon as possible. He did not want his body to react so funny to her presence, it made him really uncomfortable. He gasped a bit as the well water burned on the skin and he realized that the bark left rashes on the soft skin of his member. He was sure that would be sore and uncomfortable for a couple of days and again he silently cursed the day he had brought her into his lair. He vowed, not for the first time, to never let any one alive again. The first time he found himself half drowned and badly injured and now... He shook his head in frustration. He was in desperate need for a distraction.

Sometimes one really should be careful what to wish for. Other times a good wish comes true. Jason's mood slightly improved as he found the little car parked on the small dirt track leading towards the camp. He hadn't to look far to find the couple making love on a small clearing only a few feet away from said track. They never saw Jason coming as he forced his machete through their bodies conjoining them in death. But he didn't stop there. He literately hacked their bodies away till their corpses were mutilated beyond recognition. He was out of breath as he finally stopped and had to sit down in the grass. He felt better now. Releasing his pent up anger and tension did do him some good and now a lot more calmer, he could focus on his problems at hand. One at a time. First he needed to dispose of the bodies. He looked up. It was already late in the evening and the sun had vanished behind a thick layer of black clouds. Behind his mask Jason frowned deeply and took in a deep breath. It smelled like rain, there was a storm brewing he could feel it. He needed to hurry, storms around Crystal Lake tended to be nasty.

He threw the body parts on the pick-nick blanket, the couple brought along. He would use it as an improvised bag. Just as he was to pick the edges of the blanket up, he saw something shiny in the grass. Curious he picked it up and held it close to his face. It were the keys to the car, parked at the road. Jason looked back at the vehicle with a deep frown, before slipping the key into his pocket. It may come in handy later. He threw the bag over his shoulder and as it did, the first drops of rain started falling. By the time, Jason reached the little murky pond hidden deep in the forest, it was raining down hard. It had darkened so much, one could think night had already fallen, yet it still was daytime. Thunder rolled in the distance followed by lightning. He made a throaty sound. He really should hurry back into his underground lair. He would be saver there, since tree branches could fall from nearly every tree in such a bad weather. The dumped the mutilated corpses into the moat-like dark water and jogged back to the nearest entrance to his underground tunnels. He was greeted with a dry warmth and smiled to himself. These tunnels had helped him survive the harsh winters when he was a kid. And helped him still. The temperature would always stay the same, warm in winter and relatively cool in summer. He reached his lair some time later, taking off his dripping wet jacket and taking his seat behind the grinding stone. With a swift practiced push, he set the stone in motion, beginning to sharpen his weapon. As he did, his gaze wandered over to a stained mattress with shackles attached to it. He almost jumped to his feet, he had totally forgotten about the woman. Hurriedly he sheathed his weapon and made his way up to the cabins. The thunderstorm was directly over the lake area, lightning nearly constantly flashed across the heavy black clouds, while the thunder was crashing. He found Moyra huddled in a corner of their cabin. She had draped a blanket over her, shivering in the cold, but Jason suspected, that she was mighty afraid as well. He didn't hesitate, grabbing her arm and dragging her outside. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't struggle, as he flung her over his shoulder and carried her over to the entrance of his lair. She didn't resist either, as he put her down on her mattress, though she still shivered violently. He cocked his head, true she had only a light sweatshirt and a jeans, yet he figured that she would warm up down here. He checked the entrances for a last time, making sure no water would break in, before heading towards his own pile of mattresses he made. As he lay down, he felt something poke his thigh and he remembered the car key. He looked at it, as if he was expecting an answer to an unspoken question, then over towards the woman. She was staring at him, and Jason involuntarily shook himself. That stare again... that eerie look that wavered between overwhelming sorrow and expectation. What was she thinking about? A moment he thought, that look had caused his body to react all weird, like it did in the morning. But was that even possible? He heaved a heavy sigh, feeling tired. He would take on these problems in the morning after a good nights sleep. Jason lay down, turning his back towards her...and found himself unable to fall asleep. He could feel her gaze boring into his back. It made him angry. She should sleep as long as she could. Tomorrow would the day, he would do it. His thoughts began to wander, thinking through all the things he could do to kill her and finally he was taken by a light slumber.

"Jason?"

He heard a voice call him from afar, but being in the haze of sleep, he just shrugged it off as imagination. Until he felt her small warm hand on his arm.

"Jason? You awake?"

He shot into a sitting position so rapidly, that she let out a shriek and fell on her back. Big pale blue eyes met his scornful gaze.

"I...I can't sleep...and"

She shook so hard, her teeth chattered together, making it hard for her to speak.

"And I was wondering...if I...could sleep here?"

Jason stared at her unblinking. What did she mean? She already slept here. And then it dawned on him, that she wanted to stay on his bed. With him.

"Please?"

Jason let out a low grumbling sound, while rolling his eye. He wanted to push her back, wanted to tell her to go away, but he found that he could not. So he gave her a short nod and lay back down, his back again turned towards her. He felt the blanked being lifted up, felt the mattress shift beneath him. He sighed, and closed his eye, only to snap it open again, as her back connected with his. She still shook like crazy and he found himself not able to ignore it.

"Jason?"

He closed his eyes tightly. He liked it better, when she was silent.

"You still awake?"

He huffed. Of course he was. It was hard to sleep with a shaking babbling bundle beside him.

"I'm scared."

She said in a small voice. At this Jason finally turned. Why? Of what? There was nothing to be scared of. Except for him of course, but he hardly believed that she was afraid of him. Not at the moment. She turned towards him, looking right into his eye.

"I know you normally don't have any company around. I figured, that you are not a...people person...but...can...can...you hold me?"

Again, she gave him this pleading look he found increasingly hard to say no to. He swallowed hard, but did not move otherwise. How should he hold her? He had no idea. Should he pick her up and walk around with her over his shoulder again? And then she just snuggled closer towards him, putting one hand on his chest. He flinched a bit, feeling the coolness of her hands through the holes in his shirt. She had guessed his hesitation right, as she lay her head down on his shoulder, leaving him no other choice than to put his massive arm around her waist. And while she seemed contend with it, he went as stiff as a board. It was a strange feeling to have someone so close to him. Stranger still to feel the rhythmic rise and fall of her flank with each breath. Feeling the weight of her hand and head on his body. He turned his head towards her to get a slightly better look. She had ceased to shiver and closed her eyes. A slight smile graced her lips, as her breathing finally evened out, telling him she had fallen asleep. He took a deep breath in, trying to relax. As foreign as it felt, it as well felt good to have her in his arm. He remembered back to the day she had cared about his injury. How nice her light touch had felt. His lips curved upwards slightly, as his thoughts wandered on towards this morning. How the light shimmered on her hair and her wet skin. How her naked breasts moved with each intake of air and the water rippled of the soft skin there. Breasts, that were now pressed against his flank and again he felt that strange tingling in his member, that soon turned into a throbbing. He squeezed his eye shut, hoping she would not wake up just now. His heart skipped a beat, as she stirred by his side, mumbling something, while her hand wandered down his chest to rest upon his stomach. Carefully he raised his head to look at her and let out a relieved sigh, as he realized she was only dreaming. Yet her hand kept twitching and her light touch on his abs made the throbbing in his groin even worse. What was she doing to him? And why wouldn't the irritating throbbing wont go away? Jason stared up at the ceiling, willing it to go away, but as time went by frustration would only build along with a dull pain between his legs. Jason began to ground his teeth together. This had to end. What ever she did to him, he would make her stop. First thing in the morning. He would no longer tolerate her making him suffer or grow soft.

By the time morning came around Jason had finally fallen as sleep, but was woken quickly, as he felt her stir beside him. By his side, Moyra rolled over on her back and gave her limbs a good stretch. Jason sat up stiffly looking down at the small woman, who caused him so much pain. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, dissolving some of the anger that had formed over the night with that simple gesture.

"Good morning."

She said softly.

"Did you sleep well?"

Jason growled darkly and got up towering over the little woman. Her smile vanished as she muttered.

"Guess that means no..."

She sat up, looking at him with those big sad eyes. Jason turned away from her abruptly, as he couldn't stand her looking at him any more. He rushed out of his underground lair, leaving her behind startled.

The chilly morning air hit him and made him shiver slightly as he had left his jacket behind, but it helped him clear his mind. He wandered down towards the pier and stood on it's edge overlooking the sparkling ever moving surface of the lake. He knew he needed to do something about her. Knew that she evoke feelings in him, he did not welcome. He had promised her to make it quick. He would, for sure. Almost lovingly he patted the handle of his machete, hanging in it's sheath on his thigh. As he did a jingling came from his pocked and he slid his hand in, only to produce the car key he had forgotten about. For a long time he just looked at it, trying to figure a way out of his current dilemma. For some odd reason he was afraid that he might screw up. That he might not be able to fulfill the promise he had given.

The morning had turn into noon as Jason finally came out of his trance like state and turned away from the water. He knew now what he had to do.

He found Moyra in his old cabin and grabbed her by the arm nonchalantly. Fear flickered across her face, as he dragged her outside and into the woods.

"Jason?"

She asked with a shaking voice, while stumbling through the thick undergrowth.

"It's time, isn't it?"

Her voice was almost breaking, which caused him to shot her a look over his shoulder. Tears were running down her cheeks. He sighed inwardly. How could he tell her, that every thing would be fine? He pulled her on, not seeing how she struggled to keep up with him. While he took long strides and walked in a fast pace, she was almost running. And then she stumbled and fell with a little shriek. Jason stopped looking at her pitiful from, while she untangled her foot from a root. He could see that she had scraped her knee and was bleeding from it. He didn't mean to inflict unnecessary pain on her, but unable to show any kind of emotion he just picked her up. The rest of their way he carried her like a bag over his shoulder. She didn't struggle, in fact she was thankful not being pulled through the forest any longer, though the time she hung up side down seemed to stretch into eternity. After what seemed like an hour he finally reached a track road and set her down on her feet almost carefully. She held on his arm to steady herself, after being carried so long she needed a moment to let the dizziness go away. She looked up, right into the stern gaze of his one dark eye.

"Here?"

She asked, to which he gave her a sharp nod. Moyra looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Ok."

She whispered and got down on her knees in front of him, pulling her hair to the side. Jason stared down at her exposed neck, stared at her perfectly lined vertebrae. It would be so easy.

"Please make it quick."

Her voice was so low, he could barely made out her words. Again his hand went to the handle of his weapon. She was brave, accepting her demise like this. But for once, Jason could not do it. He respected her bravery she had shown over the course of the last couple of days, though that was not the only reason he stayed his hand. He felt a strange kind of kinship towards her. She had been through similar pain and heartache he had. He had learned to deal with it, and he felt that she was strong enough to do the same. On her own, she had to find a way to overcome the pain and gain strength from it. He sighed and almost gently pulled her up by the arm. She looked up, her bottom lip quivering, but remained silent. He put his big hands on her shoulders, locking his gaze with her's a moment before turning her around. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the small car parked right in the middle of the track. Confused she half turned, looking at Jason, who pushed a key into her hand.

"What? You..."

She mumbled, not being able to form a coherent sentence. He pushed her over to the driver's side as a reply.

"You want me to leave?"

She asked incredulously. Jason pointed down the road giving her another push. Still confused she complied and took her seat behind the wheel, her gaze lingering on the massive form of the silent killer. Jason took a step back from the car, as she started the engine. Slowly she turned the car on the narrow dirt road, but before she drove of she looked back at him mouthing the words THANK YOU.

Jason still stood there a long time after she was gone. He felt like he had done the right thing letting her go, yet his heart felt somehow heavy. By nightfall he made his way back towards the cabin, renewing his vow never to let anyone alive again. It had always brought him pain and suffering, be it mentally or physically. Wound could heal, but would he ever be able to forget how he felt, when she touched him? The feeling he had, when he saw her bathing in the lake? He doubted it. The only comfort he had, was knowing that his life would continue and over time the memories would eventually fade a little.


	4. second drowning

Like a lone wolf Jason Voorhees walked along the boundaries of former Camp Crystal Lake. These were his lands and he made sure, no unwelcome guests were trespassing. He just wanted to be kept alone, but people kept coming and coming. He passed the old farmer's shed, the one he stole gasoline from. His new employee was working on the woodchipper. Jason passed by unseen, it would be a while till he needed to refuel. And he would come, he needed to break in at night, this new man working the machine was a lot more watchful than the pothead he had killed three years ago. And he would not want to come close to that dreaded machine either. He walked on the narrow path leading along the edge of the forest. Past the home of the old lady with her vicious German Shepard dog. She knew about him, she was watchful and on some occasions she had spotted him in the forest. But she left him be. Maybe she left him in peace, because she went to school with his mother or was afraid, he could not tell. He had no qualms with her, so he let her be. He wandered on, checking on some traps along the way, which were all empty. Luckily he had stored enough meat to last him for a couple of days. He walked past a field of some strange plants, the last employee of the old farmer was so fond of. A field of plants that seemed to lure teens in.

It started to rain. It had been stormy all day and the last nights heavy rain fall already left the ground muddy and hard to walk. He needed to hurry, the weather promised to worsen, he could already hear distant thunder in the distance. He didn't like thunderstorms, it would always conjure images of the most painful moments in his life. His mother had been killed during a heavy storm, so long ago he had lost count of the years that passed by already. Twenty he guessed, likely more. He sighed heavily, he still missed her and he still felt guilty she had to go in such a gruesome way. The rain was pouring down now and Jason decided to take a shortcut towards his cabins. He hopped down into the bed of a creek that had dried up years ago. The ground beneath his boots was muddy and it felt like if he stayed to long in one place it would suck his boots off. Another memory surfaced. Not as painful as the loss of his mother, but something he wasn't to fond of either. One year ago, he had brought another girl to his cabin, one that briefly was able to expel the loneliness from his life. Sometimes, when he was half asleep he imagined her laying in his arm again. Remembered the feeling of her soft warm body next to him. But he also remembered the pain it inflicted.

Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder rumbled. Jason stopped and briefly glanced up towards the heavy black rain clouds. Only then he noticed that the rain had turned into hail and the wind had picked up a notch. Deep in his throat he made a grumbling sound as he began to jog through the dry riverbed. The ground was getting muddier by every minute making it harder for him to move safely. Again lightning flashed across the sky plunging every thing into its stark white light. It was followed by a loud crash which made the masked murderer stop. That was not only the thunder roaring, that was something else. Maybe the lightning had struck a tree. More cautious he took a step forward, when he suddenly heard the crashing of woods. He began walking again, as he was suddenly hit on the back and head by something heavy. He fell into the dirt face first, knocked out and pinned down by the massive felled tree.

…

…

Rain kept falling hard for the next hour as the thunderstorm slowly passed over Crystal Lake. Even though one storm passed, the rain did not and being early autumn there surely would be another one to come. Soon. It had been raining nearly the whole day and the day before, enough to make the groundwater level rise. Though dried out for years, there was a slow trickle of water filling the bed of the creek. It's cool wetness pooling around Jason's head was finally enough to wake him up. He opened his eye dazed, staying down on the ground for a couple more moments. It took him those moments to piece together what had happened. The dull throbbing of his skull told him, that he must have been hit by the fallen tree. By the time he had gotten his thoughts back on track, the trickle had turned into a constant flow of water. It began soaking through his pants and shirt, causing him to shiver slightly. In the distance the rolling thunder announced another storm to come. Jason tried to push himself up, but was stopped by the mighty tree trunk that had fallen over the creek and held him down with its branches. Slightly annoyed, he looked over his shoulder to eye the massive tree. He pushed up harder but still the tree would not move. He let out an angry growl. This could not be, he wont be defeated by a tree! And while he struggled, he missed the wave of mud and water coming down the windy bed of the creek. It hit him as he was face down on the ground, trying to gather more strength. The mud rushed in through the ventholes of his mask and into every opening of his clothes. He gasped in surprise only to have his mouth filled with cold dirty water. He coughed, pushing up wildly, but still the tree held him in place. Jason started to panic as he gasped for air, but only water rushed in. His movements grew erratic and he pushed up again and again, but he wasn't able to move the tree. More water rushed in and the already sticky ground seemed to suck him in. He was drenched by now and gave up on pushing the tree way, while he tried to keep his head atop of the water. Breathing got increasingly difficult, as he had already breathed in and swallowed a lot of water. As he kept coughing and struggling, his strength was slowly fading and his vision began to get blurry.

And then suddenly someone was beside him, grabbing him by the shoulders and yanking his head up. In his panicked state he barely registered the person beside him, barely registered the small hands pulling on him, or the fearful voice calling out his name.

Moyra jumped into the small creek as the water began to rise higher and higher, reaching nearly up to her hip now. It also was obvious, that he was stuck and drowning. She quickly saw that he was trapped beneath the tree, a thick branch pressing down on his back. If he just tried to push up and straight forward, he would never get free. She started pulling on his arm as hard as she could, and indeed he slowly started to move into her direction. Panicky he tried to crawl up the levee, but still was trapped between the mighty branches and the banks of the creek. Moyra fought against the rapid rushing water to get behind him, trying to push him up and help him out, but it was to no avail, he still was stuck. She then began to claw at the muddy banks, widening the opening for him, breaking off her nails in the process. She could feel her fingertips were bloodied, yet she had been through worse and she would not give up on him now.

Then suddenly he came loose and collapsed on the forest floor. Moyra rushed to his side, he was still coughing and gasping for hair, clawing the forest dirt desperately. She knew, he needed air, needed to get the water and dirt out of his body, but with the mask on, this would be difficult. And in a bold moment she reached for his mask and pulled it off. Jason had one arm around his chest, coughing his lung out while trying to steady his body against the ground, he did not even register that something was wrong at first. He was just happy to get some fresh air into his body, which he took in greedily. But then he heard her terrified shriek and the sound of dead leaves rustling, as someone was scrambling away. He looked up and met the wide horrified eyes of someone he had tried to forget. Moyra. He narrowed his eye at her, asking himself, how she had gotten here, before making the connection of him being freed and her arrival. She must have helped him out of his trap, and by the looks of her hands and wet clothes she had struggled to do so. But of what was she so afraid now? The storm? Lightning? And then his gaze fell to his mask on the forest floor and he understood why she was so frightened. He was the cause. Quickly he covered his face with on hand as good as he could, before reaching for the mask. It surprised him, how much her reaction hurt him, though this reaction was not new to him. Yet, she had shied away from him, sitting against a tree trembling in fear, all because of the way he looked. He pushed him up into a standing position, his hands curled into tight fists. He should kill her. He had never asked her to come back, and he had thought she would be smarter than that. Why had she done it? He would not hold his hand back this time. He had sworn never to let anyone leave from his lands alive again. But she helped him, again, his voice of conscious argued. He growled deeply, wanting this voice to be quiet, while his fists turned white and began to tremble. If only she would look away, it would made things a lot easier, but she kept looking at him, still shocked, still wide-eyed and pale-faced. A lightning flashed, lighting up the forest for a split second, forcing Moyra to close her eyes for a moment. As she opened them again, he was gone.

…

…

A little later Jason reached his underground lair, pacing back and forth in front of the pile of old mattresses he called bed. He was angry, incredibly angry. With this cursed woman, but mostly with himself. Why had she come back? He could call himself lucky, she came back in time, otherwise he would have drowned...again. But why her? Why now? And why had she to pull off his mask? He closed his eye a moment, taking in a deep breath, which rattled deep in his chest and causing him to enter a coughing fit. He frowned, as he began to feel dizzy. Shaking his head to will the dizziness away, he sat down on his bed. Her eyes, her beautiful, big blue eyes. Never had he seen them this big and scared and again, it hurt him. Another coughing fit shook his body. Jason sagged back against the wall. What was wrong with him? Why was he so tired all of a sudden? And why was his vision so blurry? He could not understand, he had lived out in the woods for so long, that he was not struck by illness easily. In his woozy mind, he remembered back to the time, he had watched her bathing in the lake, and what it did to him. Was this her doing? Was she making him so weak and sick? He did not know, he did not care. His eye closed as his head sunk to the wall and sagged sideways.

…

...

It took Moyra a while to reach the camp. She could not take her car, the road was so muddy, she was sure it would get stuck, so she had to walk all the way from the parking lot. She had thought long about going back to the camp. By disappearing he had given her a second chance. She knew, he was furious with her for taking the mask off. He could have killed her on the spot, and she knew how close she had been to dying. But he spared her, yet again. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, putting her heavy bags on the ground and taking in a deep breath. Still it was raining down hard, but the storm had passed. There was no sight of him at the camp. Should she really do down into that dark dingy underground lair he called home and give up the only chance of getting out here alive? She sighed. True the sight of his horrible mangled face had scared her good, but still she was worried about him. He had swallowed a good deal of water, and who knew how much he had breathed in. With another deep sigh and a final look around, she shouldered her bags and made her way over to the entrance to his lair, the only one she remembered. She threw her bags in first, then climbed down. It had not changed at all. Rubbing her wet sweaty palms against the legs of her pants she called out his name. There came no answer, no movement could be heard. Moyra frowned, that was strange. Carefully she made her way down the narrow tunnel, passing the grinding block and the stain-covered mattress she had slept in so long ago. And then she heard it, a raspy, bubbling sound coming out of the dark. Moyra swallowed hard, her heart started to pound up in her throat. She lit an old mining lamp, that stood on a lopsided table and walked into the direction of the noise. And then she saw him sitting on his bed, in what she would best describe as cart driver position, his body hunched over, elbows propped up on his knees. He was breathing rapidly and each intake of air sounded almost wet. Moyra's frown depended.

"Jason?"

She asked with concern thick in her voice, but the man didn't react to her. He just stared off into the distance. She touched him lightly on the shoulders pushing him back against the wall behind him. He winced in pain and went into a coughing fit that had an even wetter sound to it. After the fit subsided, Jason was still clutching his chest as he felt a stabbing pain with each breath and there was still a harsh breathing sound. His gaze briefly focused on Moyra, but his dark eye was glazed over. She took a deep breath in, as her fears had come true. He might not have drowned but the mixture of mud and water had caused him to suffer from aspiration pneumonia. With a shaking hand she reached for his mask. Bracing her for the sight of his deformed face, she slowly pulled it up. He did not so much as flinch, Jason just continued to stare into nothingness. Moyra took a closer look at him, swallowing hard. He seemed to be unable to close his mouth and lips fully and had started drooling. His upper lip, which was pulled up almost to his nose on one side and revealed his gums had turned slightly violet in colour, as did his lower lip. He breathed so rapidly, that he seemed to forget to swallow. The bridge of his nose was bend to the side. But what disturbed her the most were his eyes. While one was normal, except from being glazed over and unfocused, the other one was sat lower and more to the side of his face. It looked swollen, milky white and bulging out of the eye-socked, causing it water constantly. Moyra shook herself, forcing her to look away from his misshapen features and touched her hand slightly against his forehead.

"Oh dear, you are burning up."

She said with a soft voice, before hurrying back to get one of her bags. As she returned he had not moved an inch. She rummaged through her bag, producing her stethoscope. With a shaking hand, she lifted both his still damp shirt and jacket up, revealing pale skin and a spine that curved up into a small hump around his shoulder area and pressed the chest-piece against his back. Moyra heard a loud crackling, which confirmed her fears. She bit her lower lip, straightening his shirt down.

"Come on Jason, lets get you comfortable."

She said softly pulling on his arm. He looked up at her, a confused look in his brown eye and suddenly Moyra was afraid. He could die from pneumonia, he needed medical attention, perhaps even intensive care. But how would she get him out of the woods and into a hospital? And how would people react to him? She had heard of Jason Voorhees in town, heard of the legend of his supposedly drowning as a child. They knew what he looked like and they knew that he was responsible for the many disappearances over the years. No one would help him. They were on her own.

She tried to get him out of the jacket, which caused him to sway and finally enter another coughing fit, but she got him out of it. However he would not lay down, which she could understand. Already having trouble breathing, she only could get him into a comfortable sitting position. She sighed and went to find pillows.

It took her some time, but finally she returned with a whole bunch of pillows and blankets on her arms. Silently she stacked the pillows beneath his back until he was able to lean back. By the time his eye had drifted shut and he would not react to her any more. Again she rummaged through her bag and found a thermometer, working for years as a paramedic always made her carry a rescue bag along with her. Now finally it did come in handy. Worried lines appeared on her forehead as she read the temperature. 104,3 °F.

"We need to get your fever down, Jason."

She said, but his only reaction was to blink slowly at her. She wasn't sure if he was seeing her at all or if his mind have been clouded too much by the fever already.

"That means, we need you to get out of your wet clothes."

Softly she tugged on his shirt but he just looked at her. Jason tried to focus, tried to stay alert, as he was dimly aware of the little woman at his side. He was aware that she was helping him, but her words did not quite reach him. She sighed, gently pulling his upper body upright, before lifting the shirt over his head. She lowered him back down carefully, running her hand over his forehead.

"Come on, big boy, you need to help me a bit."

He made a throaty intelligible sound, yet limply lifted his arms, so she could pull the shirt off. It made her sad to see him in this weakened state. A moment she focused on his broad muscular chest and gently trailed her index finger over a pronounced scar over his sternum. Legend had it, that he had been killed before. Hung, stabbed, thrown into a woodchipper, before ultimately thrown into the lake. The scar seemed proof of the legend, yet Moyra found it a bitter irony to see the man, that had survived severe wounds, slowly succumb to infection. Moyra unbuckled his belt before taking off his boots. She would not get his pants of without him lifting his butt up. They were wet and tight and clung to his skin.

"Come on, Jason. Just stand up for a moment."

He barely reacted as she grabbed both of his legs at the knee and pulled them out of his makeshift bed. Luckily it was high enough, that he was almost in a straight sitting position. She snaked her arms through his armpits, clasping her hands together on his back, while placing her knees against his. He placed his head on her shoulders, while she lifted him up. Part of him dimly wondered how she was able to hold his weight up, while pulling his grey work-pants down. He wanted to help her, but his legs would not obey him, his body began to fail him. Moyra let him sink down on the thick pile of mattresses and rested his back against the pillows. He was still panting much to rapidly producing that harsh bubbly breathing noise, while saliva was dripping down the corners of his mouth. She pulled his pants completely off, hanging the over a chair to dry, before taking her seat beside him. She looked up seeing his glazed over gaze resting on her. For a moment she felt as if her heart was about to break. He reminded her so much of a frightened little boy right now. She smiled down at him, gently cubbing his good cheek in her hand, stroking it with her thumb. Somehow his horribly deformed face did not bother her so much any more.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better in a moment."

Yet somewhat she doubted her own words. She pulled the covers up under his chin.

"I'll be back in a moment Jason. We need to get break your fever."

He weakly nodded, his whole body trembling with shaking chills. Moyra hesitated a moment. Could she really leave him alone? But if she stayed, his fever would not get down. She looked at him again, the flushed cheeks and glazed over eye, that steadily drifted shut. She sighed and got up, rushing outside and into one of the cabins. It didn't take her long to return and as she did, she carried a bucket with water and towels. Carefully she wrapped both of his legs with a cold soaked towel then placed one across his stomach. Not the normal means in taking down fever but seeing that he lived in an underground lair she had to go oldschool.

She stayed by his side for the next two days, but his condition would not improve. Jason was critically ill and there was nothing she could do against it. Not without medication. The cold wraps did little to nothing to break his fever and he slipped in and out of consciousness, having violent fever dreams and increasingly more trouble breathing. By noon of the second day Moyra was pacing through the underground lair softly muttering through her self. She had to do something. She stopped pacing looking at the big killer, before she finally made her up mind. She hurried up the narrow ladder and down the winding path towards her car. If he could not bring him to the hospital, maybe she could bring it to him. She literally ripped the car door open rummaging through the glove compartment. With a victorious yelp she pulled out a bunch of blank prescription sheets already signed by a doctor. Good thing she had luted it from her last work place. She knew they would come in handy one day. Hastily she scribbled down the name of an iv broad-spectrum antibiotic and drove of to the nearby town.

…

…

Jason ran through the forest as fast as he could. He had to made it down to the lake. Rain was hitting his exposed face and arms hard, but he did not care. His breath hurt in his chest, yet he forced him to go on. As he reached the shores she skidded to a halt. There stood a lone figure looking out over the water. He swallowed hard, slowly approaching the figure. Lightning flashed over the dark sky, as the figure slowly turned. A jolt of joy went through him, as he recognized his mother. He had missed her so much and all he wanted was to hug her, feel her in his arms. Wanted her to open her arms wide, but all he saw was the brewing storm in her eyes. He hesitated. Why did she look so angry, had he done anything wrong. His mother took a step towards him, her hand clasped around the handle of the machete.

"So now you show up!"

She hissed in a voice so unlike he remembered.

"I've waited for you. Waited for your return. Hours, days finally a year passed. Where the hell have you been?"

Jason shrugged, he did not know. It did not feel like a year for him. A couple of hours maybe but not a year. Again he asked himself why she was so angry, it wasn't his fault.

"Mommy?"

He asked, hoping she would calm down and hug him.

"Don't mommy me! You've been unfaithful to me."

Jason shook his head, backing up a bit. His head hung low between his shoulders.

"If it wasn't for you and your own foolishness, I could still be alive!"

She scolded. Jason flinched.

"It wasn't my fault, mommy."

He said in a small voice. She huffed.

"Yeah sure. It was never your fault. Always the others. Only because you are handicapped does not mean you are unable to take responsibilities!"

Jason backed up further. Never before had he seen his mother this angry.

"It's your fault they killed me! And now..."

She held up the machete.

"It's your turn!"

She came at him with the weapon, aiming for his throat. Jason tried to cover his head, tried to fight her off, but he was failing. He could not fight his own mother.

…

…

It didn't take her long to return, this time being able to park directly in front of the cabins. She was anxious as she entered his lair. Anxious, that she might had taken too long and he had passed away. First thing she noticed as she neared his bedroom, was the smell of sickness, that lingered in the air and then she saw his giant form. To her relief, Jason was tossing and turning on the bed, captured in yet another fever induced nightmare. She produced and iv needle and infusion set from her rescue back and, rushing to his side, gently touching his forehead. He felt burning hot to her touch and his breathing sounded constricted.

"Jason. Come on. Fight it."

She called out softly, as she put the accumulation conveyor around his upper arm. For a moment his eye snapped open and his unsteady gaze met hers, as he tried to pull his arm away. Moyra held his arm steady however, putting the iv needle into his arm.

"This will help you, Jason."

she said, taking her place at his bedside again. His gaze drifted off again, and he made a throaty sound that almost sounded like he was trying to say something. Almost sounded like a pained.

"Ma"

Moyra's eyes filled with tears, as she gently rubbed her thumb over his sweaty forehead.

"Hush Jason. I'm here."

His eye seemed to focus on her for a minute, fear deeply embedded in his gaze. By now, Moyra cried. Cried, because it was heartbreaking to see this mountain of muscle reduced to a quivering frightened boy. She thought back to when she first met him. How scared she was and how menacing he looked then. A menace that was now nowhere to be found. Out of impulse she took his hand in hers and he instantly clamped his hand shut. With her other hand she gently caressed the top of his head. She stayed this way for the next two hours, while Jason drifted in and out of his fevered dreams. All the while Moyra was afraid and felt hopeless. There was nothing she could do. She knew, that Jason would have to fight his infection alone and she could only hope he would pull through.

He kept on struggling for the whole next day, while she would provide him with iv fluids and tried to give him painkillers. It proved to be a struggle to get Jason to swallow his pills, she had to pestle them and give them to Jason with spoonfuls of tea. A day later the fever finally broke.

…

...

Jason woke up mid noon, still feeling weak and drained, but was finally able to breath better. For a long moment he just stared straight at the wall before him, trying to piece together what had happened. He remembered being trapped under water, remembered being in his lair but then everything went blurry. He remembered that his mother was with him. No not his mother, that could not be, he knew she was dead and he remembered parts of the nightmare he had. Someone else, someone, he had not seen in a long while. He looked around finding Moyra dozing on a wooden chair next to his bed. She looked pale and had big circles under her eyes. So this hadn't been a dream, he mused. She had come back to him, and saved him again. But why? He did not understand what brought her back, did not understand what made her stay by his side, especially after she had seen his face. And suddenly Jason felt a warm feeling blossoming in his chest, and out of a sudden compulsion, he reached over to her. Carefully he took her slender hand in his huge one, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

She stirred, slowly opening her eyes. A moment she blinked confused and tired, then the gaze of her blue eyes focused on Jason. She shifted over to the edge of the bed, reaching for his forehead. He felt cool to her touch. A smile appeared on her face. It took him a moment to realise that he still wasn't wearing his mask and she was still smiling at him and even dared to touch him. Why was she like this? He asked himself over and over. Curious, Jason reached up, trailing his fingers over her jawline. She felt so soft to his touch, as she leaned in, closing her eyes. She must have been awake for quite some time. He noticed the needle in his other hand. She smiled.

"I think we can take that out now. You have pulled through the worst."

He frowned. Pulled through? Was he so badly ill that he needed iv medication? He knew those needles from his childhood days. He had been hospitalised quite a lot when he was younger. With practised ease, she pulled the needle out and stopped the bleeding, he didn't even feel it. Again he reached out for her hand, gently pulling her closer towards him. He wanted to know why she came back, but had no idea how he could convey his thoughts to her. He pointed at her than at him. She sat down at his bedside again.

"You scared me Jason. I thought you would die."

She said, with a tone of sincerity in her voice that made clear she meant every word she said.

"You are probably wondering why I came by."

He nodded.

"Funny thing. I've got a job at the local hospital. I will start there next month. It has been a year since you let me go. I just felt I should visit you. Turned out I just came in time."

A job at the local hospital, Jason thought. That would explain a lot. But that meant she would need a place to stay in the town as well. Would she visit him more often then? He couldn't tell why, but that prospect excited him in a new, good way. His eye began to drift shut and she smiled.

"You sleep, I'll be over there."

She pointed to the stained mattress and stood up, taking the warmth of her body away from him. Again he reached out for hand, not willing to let her go away. She turned to him, a moment her eyes were wide, but she relaxed quickly. Jason hesitated a moment, then he scooted over, pulling the blanked up. She understood, crawling under the blanket and snuggled up against Jason's body, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. She was incredibly relieved, that he pulled through. And as wave after wave of relieve washed over her, she started to cry. Sobbing, she rolled over and buried her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame, gently rubbing her back, startled to why she was crying now. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but unable to speak he just hoped she would calm down and eventually tell him.

She did not stop crying however, and he suspected it had something to do with her history. She had people close to her die of sickness before her eyes. He was sure that must have left some deep emotional scars. He held her for a long time until she finally calmed down and sleep took her. She was exhausted from the vigil she held. Again his eye drifted shut and he fell asleep with her still in his arm.

…

…

He held her still next morning. He woke up feeling a lot better, the weakness was gone, as was the fever. He only had a slight cough left. He turned to his side, careful not to wake her. Finally he had time to really look at her. She had pale even skin, and, while sleeping a content smile on her face. She was small compared to him. Something compelled him to touch her again and very gently, almost as if he was afraid to break her, he trailed his index finger down her cheek and jawline. She stirred beneath his touch and opened her eyes. These bright blue eyes, that seemed to shine with a inner light. For a moment she just stared up into his face, and Jason was afraid, that she would turn him away because of the way he looked. But then to his utter surprise she smiled and reached up cubbing his good cheek. Never before had any one dared to touch him other than his mother. But she seemed so natural with it. Her thumb lightly trailed over his cheekbone while she cocked her head to the side.

"You are better I guess."

She said in a soft voice. He nodded, trying to smile, which was no easy task for him. A frown appeared on her face.

"Jason may I ask you something?"

Hesitantly he nodded, he knew what would come.

"What happened to your face?"

He knew it. He rolled away from her, sitting up and looking for his mask. He felt better with the mask on, since his deformities always made him feel exposed and vulnerable. He was about to put the hockey-mask on, as her small hands clasped around his, softly holding his hands down.

"Sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I was just curious. You've been born this way?"

Jason nodded, his gaze cast down to his hands. He did not like to be reminded of it. People always had been mean to him, called him names and some even went so far as to throw rocks at him. All because his face, head and spine had been mangled by mother nature. And then she did something that almost shocked him. Carefully she reached up, cubbing both of his cheeks into her hands and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Like his mother always had done, when he was sad.

"I'm sorry for what you have lived through, but not everybody is the same."

She said in her soft gentle voice.

"I'm not like the others, always remember that."

He looked her right into the eyes and nodded. He had seen that she was special. A moment they stayed that way then she got up and went over to her back pack.

"I need to go to the town. If you want I can come back later."

Jason got up as well, but quickly sat down again, as he noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. How had she managed to get his clothes off?

She smiled, handing him his now dry clothes, before heading towards the exit. It didn't take Jason long to get dressed, sprinting after her. He caught up with her, as she was about to enter her car. He did not want her to leave, but did not want to force her to stay as well. He reached for her shoulder letting his heavy hand rest there a moment. She covered his hand with hers and smiled.

"I'll be back then."

She said, before driving off, leaving Jason staring on the track where she had disappeared.


	5. saving me

Night had fallen over Camp Crystal Lake. A white moon stood high above, casting its silvery light down on the ever moving surface of famous Crystal Lake. And though an eerie silence was cast over the abandoned camp, the night was filled with the distant sounds of night active animals. In the deep shadows of a cabin a silent giant paced back and forth. Jason Voorhees was angry. Steam rose from the holes in his old worn hockey-mask, as he let out a long breath, clutching his machete even tighter. She had not come back, even though she had promised to. He growled under his breath. After all she had done for him, she left him.

Why? He thought. Why did she lie to him? Why abandon him like this?

He could not understand, she had been so brave and so nice to him. She looked past his crimes, and more importantly looked past his mangled face. For what? Was she only acting to stay alive? Well, that had worked. Like a fool he fell into her trap, held his hand back and let her earn his trust. And now? Now he was angry … and incredibly hurt. Her sympathetic, kind and caring nature had managed to break the wall around his heart down. He did not realise it then, but now he felt the sharp sting of betrayal. Jason stopped a moment and looked out over the lake, that lay so still beneath the starry night. The sight, though tranquil, did nothing to calm down his boiling blood. He needed to distract himself, needed to release his pent up anger and frustration and he needed to do it the only way he knew would help quench his rage. Killing something, or preferably someone.

With a last deep breath in he left the porch of the cabin and snug into the dark forest, melting into the shadows and disappearing.

…

…

Moyra watched the toe-truck disappear in the darkness and sighed heavily. Somehow her luck had run out the last couple of weeks, nothing seemed to work according to plan. She had been to town, looking for a place to live, but was not able to strike a deal. The first apartment was rented out by an unshaven man with greasy hair and pronounced beerbelly, that gave her the creeps. The second one was already rented out to a family with two little children and with the third one she had no luck either, because according to the landlady she looked like a homeless person and was late on their appointment. Of course she did look like one and of course she was late. She had spent the last week in an underground lair with no running water, next to a severely ill serial killer, an explanation that could land her in an asylum.

Shivering, she rubbed her upper arms and took a look around. And now she was stranded in the middle of the forest, with no idea where to go. After she went shopping for food, she headed back to the cabins, when her car broke down. Looked like the cylinder-head gasket had given out. At least she had some cellphone reception and was able to call a toe-truck. She had begged and pleaded with the truck driver to give her a ride back to town, but he had denied her. Not his business he said, and that she should be lucky he made the journey out to these woods.

These woods. The legend of Jason Voorhees hung over this area like a heavy cloud. Legend... The townspeople knew very well, he was out there. Knew that he was killing people, who were stupid enough to enter his lands. And the townspeople were clever enough not to make the same mistake as those hordes of teens, that came to the lake for some unknown reasons.

Again she looked around. Even without Jason roaming these lands, the forest gave off an uneasy feeling. She felt watched, even followed as she started to walk down the road, a heavy bag in each hand. Was she going the right direction? She had no idea. This place looked so different at night and she was barely able to see the road, despite the full moon being up on a cloudless sky. Silently she cursed her luck again. In her haste to get to the town, she had left her coat at the cabins, along with some warm hoodies. And now she was freezing so hard, the chill air made her teeth chatter.

She walked for an hour, until she finally came to a crossing. For a moment she rested against the wooden sign that read Sutton Cottage. Moyra looked down the dirt road, while catching her breath. By now her shoulders and back hurt from carrying the heavy bags, while her fingers were stiff and red. She was in pain, cold and very miserable, but she knew she could not stay out in the cold. She already was suffering from mild hypothermia and desperately wished for a hot cup of coffee and a blanket. The cottage was her only option left and she hoped, that she would find help there.

…

…

Jason made his way around the lake, his blood still boiled in cold anger. He hadn't found anything to release his rage, but the night was still young. After checking on the strange plant side, he went by the old farmers shed. At least he was able to lift some gallons of gasoline, which he stored back at his lair. Afterwards he carefully checked every cabin in the odd hope to find her there, but was only disappointed further. She still had not returned and briefly he wondered, if she may had been in an accident. So finally he made his way past the old woman's home. As he snug past, he took a careful look around, again hoping he would find Moyra's car there. But again, he found no trace of her. So he decided to go over to those empty cottages on the other side of the lake, the once that were build by rich people, but lay abandoned for years. Sometimes rich kids would come by, or some teenagers on a play of dare. Maybe he would have some luck there, as he was furious by now.

…

…

Moyra arrived at the Sutton Cottage and her heart sank. There was no light on, no car parked in front and the most devastating sign, that she would not find any help here were the boarded up windows and the police band across the front entrance. That place looked like it had been abandoned for years, so it clearly had seen better times. For a moment she pondered her options. Should she go back to the road? No. She was miserable and exhausted. She needed a place to rest and she had made it to the lake. In the morning she surely would find her way back towards the cabins. Carefully she removed the yellow do-not-cross tape and opened the front door. To her left the hallway opened into a huge kitchen, where she found an oil lamp, which still held some fluid. After lighting it, she took a closer look around. Everything was covered with a thick layer of dust and dead leaves had found their way in through a broken window. It was evident that there had been a struggle in the past and she guessed Jason was the culprit of it. Most of the furniture had been removed and as much as she looked, she did not find any blanket. With a reluctant sigh she settled down on the floor, placing the oil lamp in front of her, she curled into a tight ball. Moyra still shivered from the cold and with no means to get warm, she doubted to find any sleep, but at least she was out of the cold wind. And while laying down on the cold hardwood floor, tears escaped her eyes. What she would give to be back in that dingy, smelly underground lair. How she craved his body heat, even if that meant looking into his hideous face. That face. The thought provoked images to float by before her inner eyes. Somehow she felt pity for the man, seeing how severely deformed he was. Deformities, which probably could have been straightened out by plastic surgery. And with these thoughts, she slowly drifted into a slight slumber.

Moyra was startled awake by a scratching sound coming from the roof of the cottage. She sat up and listened. Maybe a squirrel, she tried to calm herself. Or a raccoon. The scratching stopped and the eerie silence filled the cottage again, yet Moyra felt her hair stand on end. Felt the cold hands of fear grab her heart. Something in the cottage had changed, it did not feel safe any longer. Shivering, on unsteady, aching legs she got up and moved out of the light from her lamp. Carefully she moved towards the staircase and looked up. She nearly screamed as she heard a thud come from somewhere above, yet against her better judgement she went upstairs. She found herself in nearly total darkness, her heart racing in her chest while her heartbeat was unnaturally loud in her ears. She pressed her back flat against the wall of the hallway and inched herself forward, one hand outstretched to feel for obstacles. Again that sound, this time louder, coming from her right. Slowly she moved towards the sound and found a door. With shaking fingers her hand closed around the doorknob and turned it. With a loud squeak the door opened to reveal a bathroom. Moyra held her breath for a moment, fearing the attack from a wild animal, but to her relief nothing happened. She squeezed herself through the bathroom door and let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. The sound she was hearing came from an open window, that moved with every gust of wind. Still shaking like a leave she reached for the window and began closing it, as suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw a brief reflection in the glass. Slowly Moyra turned, bracing herself, but behind her was only empty space. She let out a nervous little laugh.

"Guess my mind is playing tricks on my."

She mumbled to herself and stepped out into the hallway. It was too dark there to see anything, so she hurried down the stairs, hurried into the circle of orange light, her lamp cast. Light, that filled her with a sense of security.

And then she saw the giant figure moving towards her through the shadows. Saw the raised arm and instantly knew what would follow. Out of reflex, she pressed her back against the wall and while curling into a tight ball, she raised her arms to protect head and face.

Suddenly she was back into her old apartment, back with her boyfriend. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, while he was yelling insults and obscenities at her. Saw the angry look in his eyes, as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pants. She begged him to stop, told him over and over again, that she was sorry, but she knew that he would not stop. So she pressed closer to the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her head and waited. Waited for the pain to come, while she did her best not to cry. It would only make him more angry.

She sat against the wall for a couple of painful long moments until she finally realised, that it was absolutely quiet around her. There was no yelling, no pain, and yet she dared not to look up. With eyes pressed shut tightly she listened. A floorboard right next to her squeaked and fabric rustled, making her flinch. A strangled sob escaped her throat, while she tried to curl up even tighter, while her body shook uncontrollably.

…

…

Jason cocked his head to the side, regarding the shaking bundle at his feet with almost a pitiful gaze. He was surprised and confused. He had recognized her just in time to stop his blade. What was she doing here? He had not seen her car outside. Had she walked here from the town? With those bags? He knew from the rare occasions he had to walk to the town, that it was quite a distance away. And it was unlikely she came here from the cabins. He took a careful step closer, tilting his head to the other side. She was horrified. Even with only one eye, he could see that clearly. But he couldn't understand why. Sure, he must have scared her good, when he charged her out of the shadows. But the way she reacted to him, was strange. Almost like a reflex, as if she had been through a situation like that again and again. He had not hit her, he had not been overly rough with her. So why was she pleading with him, not to hit her. With a sigh he sheathed his machete and went down on one knee. His anger was gone, replaced by another emotion, he did not quite recognize. Curiosity, maybe? Or pity? Or something completely different? What should he do with her? Carefully he reached for her shoulder and as gently as he could, placed his huge hand there. He could feel her flinch, could feel the coldness of her skin through the thin fabric of her clothes. It was then that he realised, that she wasn't dressed properly, as her coat was still back at his home. So she did want to come back, she had no other choice. Her body shuttered beneath his hand, but did not move otherwise. It was like she was frozen in that pose. Without breaking their contact he reached his other hand for one of her arms and pulled it down. The shaking stopped for a moment, then she slowly opened her eyes, yet avoiding eye contact. Eager now to get her out of that state, eager to help her somehow, he turned her around, thus forcing her to face him. It was at that moment the ice broke. Her big watery eyes searched his. Again tears started to well up in them and she flung her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. For a moment Jason was too startled to react properly, but as he felt her shivering and crying, he hesitantly circled his arms around her frail body.

"You found me."

She mumbled, her breath hot against his skin, causing a chill to run down his spine.

"My car broke down and I was lost. And scared...you found me, you found me..."

Jason sighed. He had not seen that coming. When he saw the light in the old cottage, he had hoped to get to kill someone. He was not expecting to have a shaking bundle clung to his neck. As gently as he could, he pushed her back and as he did, her gaze again met his. He shook his head slightly as he was hit with a wave of unknown emotions, before he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around of her shoulders. He had to get her back to his lair, had to get her warm. He would make her feel safe, somehow.

…

…

An hour later Jason found himself in bed. He lay on his left side and propped his head up with on arm, elbow resting on a pillow. A blanket was pulled up just below his armpit. Pressed against his body was Moyra, also laying on her left side, while using Jason's free arm as an pillow. He did not know what to think of this. This kind of human contact made him feel uncomfortable. On the other hand it felt good to have her living breathing body so close to his. He sighed, turning onto his back and staring at the ceiling. She had managed to overthrow his own little world into an emotional chaos. He had given up asking himself why he was not able to kill her. But he asked himself what he was to do now. He had no idea. Was he ready to share his territory with someone else? And if not, then why had he been so angry when she did not come back? Why had it hurt so much? And why was he worried?

Beside him she turned around, snuggling even closer to him. Jason gasped with a flinch, as she shoved her icy cold hand under his t-shirt and to let it rest on his stomach. He propped himself up at his elbow, removing her hand with slight annoyance. Wasn't it enough, that he had to share his bed and personal space with her? He grumbled under his breath, thinking back to the time, he had his bed for him alone. Why had he let her sleep with him in the first place, he wondered. She had a perfect space in the other room. It would not have been much of a bother to bring her more blankets. And again he wondered, what was wrong with him.

He looked up right into her eyes and instantly he felt guilty. He had not meant to wake her up. He cast his gaze down, only to realise two things. Why in the world was he feeling guilty about waking her up? He had not asked her to sleep at his side. And second, why was he still holding her hand.

"Jason?"

Her soft voice shook him out of his train of thoughts, and made him look up again. Her eyes were gentle as she regarded him with a smile.

"Jason, can you take that mask off?"

He stared at her for a long moment. Had he heard correctly? Why would she want that? He was still a bit hurt, that she shied away the first time it came off. No, Jason thought, there was no way that thing would come off.

"Please Jason, that thing is creepy."

His gaze was still locked with her pleading blue orbs, that shone with an inner light and with a sigh, he reached up and slowly pulled the mask away. For a moment he dared not to look up, did not want to see any sign of disgust in those beautiful orbs. Thus he missed her smile grew wider, as she slowly ran her fingers over his cheek and jaw, before resting her hand on his chest.

"Thank you."

She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, while snaking her arm around his chest holding him like a big teddybear. With another heavy sigh and a deep frown the killer adjusted his pillow and lay his head down, his cheek against her forehead, circling his own arm around her frame. Why had she such power over him, he wondered again, while he was lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing. And as sleep took him, he thought he faintly heard her say:

"Thank you for saving me."


	6. adjusting

Jason slowly woke with the first light of morning, after a surprisingly good nights sleep. He sighed with contempt, and not willing to get out of his nice warm bed, he stretched his legs out, rolling around on his right side. And landed face first on the floor with a surprised grunt, as his bed suddenly ended. For a moment he just stayed put on the floor, wondering why he fell out, his bed was big enough for him, he personally had made sure of that. Then he pushed himself into a sitting position and his lips escaped an annoyed growl. Sprawled out all across his bed lay Moyra, using up nearly all space. A frown appeared on his misshapen features. How was that even possible that this tiny person needed so much space? And again he was asking himself, what was wrong with him, to let him be handled like this. He had killed for lesser reason, yet this woman drove him crazy on one hand, but woke the urge to protect her on the other. She stirred, slowly opening her eyes. As her eyes fixed on him, she gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning Jason."

She whispered with her soft voice, before she propped herself up on her elbow.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Jason just stared at her for a while, before swiping up his mask in an angry motion. Grumbling under his breath he made his way over to his grinding block. Sharpening his machete would hopefully calm down his nerves a bit. He took his seat and with a shaking hand unsheathed the long blade. He was furious with her for being so obnoxious and with himself for being so soft.

As the stone turned on its hinges and sparks flew from his sharp blade memories began to surface. Again he saw her shaking from, pressed against the wall. Heard her pleading and begging with him not to hit her. Made him wonder, what had happened in her life to made her react this way. She's not new to violence, that's for sure, he thought, while replaying the events over and over again. Then his thoughts returned to the night, how she had asked him to take the mask off. He still was not sure, what she wanted to prove by that, though he couldn't deny that it was a rather nice gesture of hers.

"Jason?"

Her voice startled him out of his thoughts and looking up he found her leaning against a pillar, her head cocked to the side in question. As their gazes met, she walked towards him, carefully touching her hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry."

She said apologetic. Jason sighed, stopping the grinding wheel in a well practised move. Why was she always apologizing? He moved his hand up, covering her hand with his huge one and shook his head, trying to figure out how to communicate with her. He had never been good at talking and he had been silent for such a long time, that he wasn't even sure he remembered how to talk at all. As gentle as he could he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. She gave him a warm smile, taking the machete from him, and closing her fingers around his hand, she sat down on his thigh. Jason stiffened up almost immediately, and though he was attracted to her in some way, their closeness made him uncomfortable. Moyra carefully placed her hands on each side of his mask, forcing him to look up at her.

"I know that it must be strange for you...I'm really glad you let me stay with you, even if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

She let his head go to circle her arms around his neck, giving him a brief hug.

"I'll try to find a flat as soon as possible."

With that she stood up, retreating out of his personal space.

"I'll be upstairs."

She said, as she walked out of his lair and up to the cabin. Jason stared at her retreating back for a long moment. Did he really want her to leave the camp? As much as she annoyed him, he liked her company. Liked her scent and her touches. But most importantly, he liked that she tried to understand him and talked to him, even though he was not able to answer. Finally Jason shook himself out of his thoughts and resumed sharpening his machete, again sinking into the world of his memories.

…

…

Moyra had made herself and Jason a good breakfast, and though she ate alone, since Jason always disappeared in his vaults to eat she could tell that he had enjoyed it. After breakfast, he had ventured off into the woods while she dressed herself properly and now was washing the dishes. Jason however hadn't made it far into the forest as an idea popped into his mind. An idea that might enable him to communicate with her. So he rushed back into his old cabin, rummaging through his stuff. He paused a moment, letting his hand brush over the foot of his old bed. His lips tucked up slightly seeing how small it was. He remembered how his mother had carved his name into the headboard, to make him feel more at home, even though he had hated it here. No, he thought, not quite. The place was nice, is nice still, but the other kids here made him despise the place. He remembered how he had tried to befriend someone. But even the outsides of groups, the odd kids, would not want to even look at him twice. Not that he could blame them for that, he did not want to look into a mirror too long either. Yet what they did to him was just nasty. He straightened up, turning away from the bed. His eye came to rest on the archery prizes he had won and again he sighed. It hadn't help with the other kids, that he, the monstrous retard was good at something. But who knew, being good at archery came in very handy in recent times, as well as having the reputation of being a retard. A wooden box caught his attention and with a smirk he knelt down and looked through the stuff he kept there. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He put it into his pants pocket and hurried over to Moyra.

He came in time to hear her shriek a little. Alarmed, he entered his hunting mode and as silently as he could stalked into the cabin. However he stopped dead in his tracks, as he was about to enter the kitchen. Moyra stood at the sink, her front half turned towards him. She was cursing lightly under her breath while furiously rubbing on the front of her shirt. It was obvious that she had stained her white t-shirt with something, yet the more she tried to remove the stain, the more transparent the fabric turned. Jason's gaze was glued to her chest, as her round breast softly moved with the rubbing motion. Deep in the back of his head, he thought about turning away and leave her to her privacy, yet he just could not move. With a frustrated groan Moyra slammed the towel at the rim of the sink which caused it to fall down. Beneath his mask, Jason's jaw slagged, as she bent down. The movement caused her breasts to bounce gently.

As Mairi grabbed the towel, she noticed the pair of feet on the threshold. Straightening up, her gaze met with Jason's, who took a step forward. She greeted him with a smile, but then her smile quickly faded as gaze travelled down to his midsection. With a raised eyebrow she took a look at herself before returning to his midsection. Her eyes darkened considerably as she finally focused on his face again.

"You!"

She hissed, causing Jason to straighten. Had he done something wrong, he wondered.

"You pervert! Get out!"

Moyra yelled, stalking over towards him. Jason's eye widened a bit, he had never seen her furious before. And he still couldn't understand why she was angry with him. He had done nothing wrong, had he? Against his will he found his gaze return towards her chest, only to have his mask hit with a wet towel.

"OUT!"

She was almost hysterical and Jason, though still not understanding, indeed retreated out of the cabin. As he did, he was hit in the back of his head by the towel accompanied by her angry voice.

"And take care of your … little friend!"

Outside Jason stopped confused, snatching the wet fabric away from his head. What little friend? He had none. It was then when he got aware of the tightness in his pants and looking down, he noticed the bulge that had formed. He growled, realising what had happened. Why was that happing to him? Again? With an angry look he turned back towards the cabin, being sure, that this was all Moyra's doing. She was making his body react this way. And this ...problem began to throb in a painful manner, while he still had no idea how to get rid of it. In an attempted to walk it off, he disappeared into the forest, deciding, that this had to end. He would not tolerate her to be so close to him again. She was poisoning him in some way. And she made him very angry.

…

…

Hours later Jason was still fuming as he retired into his bed. He was just about to take his boots off, as Moyra entered his lair. She had been gone for nearly all of the noon and evening without even telling him where she went. Well, to be honest, he had been checking on his traps working her poison out of his system. And now that it was out, he would not let it in again. Tonight, he would make sure of that. He slowly rose from the where he was seated and blocked her way over to the bed. Her gaze flickered up to him, but unable to read his face beneath the mask, she grew nervous. A fleeting smile crossed her face, while she tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I...I was looking for..."

She started, but Jason cut her of with a harsh movement. Moyra immediately took two steps back, her hands began to shake lightly.

"I'm sorry. I...you startled me."

Jason slowly followed her, pushing her out of this section of his lair by his sheer body size.

"Don't be angry."

She almost begged. Jason exhaled, letting his shoulders slump a bit. Somehow it just felt not right to intimidate her further. With one quick step he closed their distance and grabbing her by the shoulders he pushed her towards her old stained mattress. For a moment Moyra just stared at the makeshift bed, before turning with wide eyes.

"Jason please."

She said, her voice shaking, yet he only pointed at her place and went back towards his cot. Before he reached his bed however, her slender fingers closed around his hand, holding him back. With a growl, he twirled around, freeing his hand of her fingers with an angry jerk. He was loosing his patience with her, why just wouldn't she understand. Grabbing her by the back of the neck, he dragged her back towards her own bed and pushed her down roughly. She looked up with scared, teary eyes and opened her mouth as if to speak, but he just gave her another growl that almost sounded like a no. She shied away from him, backing up against the wall, finally getting his message. He did not want her in his personal space again. As he was back on his separated space of the lair, Moyra released a shaky breath. What had she done wrong, she asked herself. Had it because he was so angry at him for spying on her? He had startled her and for one moment she had thought he might had bad intentions. But while she was off to town, she came to the conclusion, that he probably never had been with a woman and she might had embarrassed him greatly by her outbreak. Yet, by reacting so violently, Jason had scared her good. And Moyra began to ask herself, what she had thought about staying with him. Staying so close to him. She had come out of a very abusive relationship and she was still scared that her ex-boyfriend might find her and do something horrible to her. Her boyfriend had been a normal man, but Jason, he was different. What have I gotten myself into, she asked herself. Even though Jason had a tragic backstory, he was a monster, was he not? He killed people in the most brutal ways, he never spoke and he looked downright scary with or without his mask. Moyra began to realise, that maybe she had only thought she saw something in him, that was never there. Thought, she saw compassion where non was. And by realising this, she was afraid. He had reacted so harshly only for being told off, Moyra couldn't even start to imagine what he would do to her if she really pissed him off. Shivering she crawled under her blanket. She tried to calm herself down, tried to fall asleep, but she was shaking so hard she could not. So she lay on her side and stared at the wall, and despite her fear, she craved some human contact.

On the other side of the room, Jason lay awake as well. He had tried to fall asleep, but found that he could not. He tossed and turned, yet somehow did not find any position he was comfortable with. So he ended up staring at the ceiling. His thoughts circled around Moyra and the days events. He wasn't so sure any more, that it had been her fault his body reacted this way. He had to admit to himself, that he very much liked her contact. Her body seemed to fit his perfectly and what he had seen today had excited him somehow. He began to feel bad about treating her badly. He should not have done that, he knew, not after what he had learned the day prior. He was sure that he had destroyed what ever was between them by his harsh action. Sighing he got up. He couldn't sleep anyway so staying in bed would not benefit him. Silently he walked across the room and stopped in front of her mattress. In the dim light that fell through some cracks he could see that she was shaking. Jason cocked his head to the side, as he tried to figure out, if she was freezing or crying and again he felt bad.

Moyra could feel him standing behind her, could feel his eyes bore into her back. She pretended to be asleep, but deep down, she knew that she was failing at that. Was he about to kill her now? Moyra stiffened up completely as she felt the bed shift beneath her, as he knelt down on it. She pressed her eyes shut, waiting for him to hurt her. But all she felt, was the cover being lifted. She dared not to breath, trying to suppress her shivers. Jason stopped a moment considering if he really should do what he was about to do. She looked so scared, so miserable, it began to hurt his heart. A moment he closed his eyes, he was a human being after all and he knew how it felt to be alone and scared. He shook his head slightly, before sliding under the blanket, pressing his warm body against hers. Moyra opened her eyes, as he draped his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him, keeping her in a safe embrace. He could feel her shivering and was surprised how cold the skin of her arms felt. Moyra let out a relieved breath, slowly melting into his warmth. Maybe she was wrong about him after all. Maybe he wasn't just another violent guy, Moyra thought. And Jason had held back greatly with her, having seen what he did to all those teens a year ago. Moyra turned around, facing him. In the dim light, she could make out his eye underneath his mask. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed to smile at her. He adjusted his lower arm, allowing her to rest her head on him, while watching her closely. She had relaxed greatly, yet he wished for a way to tell her how sorry he was. He brushed his fingers lightly over her hand, which was still freezing cold. Maybe there was a way, he thought. And taking in a deep breath he guided her cold hand under his shirt, letting it rest against his pectorals.

"Thank you."

She whispered against his shoulder and with a smile he pulled her even closer against his body, letting his hand rest on the small of her back. It didn't take long for Moyra to be lulled into sleep by the rhythmic beating of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest and his warmth. And for once she felt secure.

Two days later Moyra finally found a flat and moved to town, leaving a torn Jason behind


	7. snow

Moyra had finally found her own place to live, but before she could make herself at home, she had to leave Crystal Lake and even New Jersey behind to get her stuff. It was with a heavy heart that she left the hulking killer behind who had offered her a place to stay. And safety, where she thought there was non. And though she promised him to return, she knew it would take her a while.

When Moyra stepped into her old home in Bakersfield, she was overwhelmed with memories and the bleakness of her lonely house. She felt like crying when she entered the kitchen and again saw images of her dead mother lying on the ground. She sighed heavily, knowing that though painful, she could not linger on those that she had to move on.

 _Funny how a killer could ease my pain so much_.

She thought, wishing for Jason to be with her now. Wishing for Jason to watch over her and keep her safe, like he did at the camp. But he was not here and she was alone. Again she sighed and with a heavy heart she made sure that every door in the house was locked twice before she retired to her bed. There was so much work to do. She had to sell her house, sell most of her belongings and get a moving company. And she had to do it as fast as possible. She was scared here. Scared, she might be found. So scared, that sleep would not come easy.

…

...

A week after Moyra had left the camp, winter finally came to Crystal Lake. Normally this was a time, in which Jason was able to relax and sitting both the cold and snow out in his underground lair. Compared to the outside it was relatively warm in his lair and his meat chamber was full. This time however, Jason wasn't able to settle down. He found himself at unrest wandering the perimeter of the camp grounds from dust till dawn, carefully retracing his steps while looking out for fresh footprints in the snow. He asked himself time and time again, why he was so driven and what it was he was looking for. Winter this year was unusually harsh, dropping temperatures way below freezing point whole day around, making the nights uncomfortable even in his underground home. During day, Jason felt miserable most of the time, trotting through knee-high snow, hands so cold, they ached and the wind taking the last bits of warmth out of his clothes. And he was angry! Angry because of how she made him feel, angry because she made him miss her. And angry with her because she did not come back though she had promised too. Would he have to wait another year until she would return? He growled deeply watching the puffs of condensed breath dissipate into thin air. Jason just couldn't understand what was wrong with him and why he cared so much. He was used to be alone and he had stopped caring long ago.

 _Why should I care any way? No one had ever cared much about me, except mother. And she had been taken from me by the same people that were supposed to watch me!_

Jason looked up at the sky. The clouds where hanging deep and snow was falling out of them, hiding the world behind a thick light grey curtain. The sun would go down soon, plunging the world into darker shades of grey. He needed to get home in time. It had snowed for nearly two weeks straight now and all the entrances to his lair were covered up and frozen shut . All except one, but he feared every day, that it might happen to that one too and then he would not be able to get out of his lair. With another look at the sky he noticed that the snow fall got heavier.

 _Or not able to get in,_

He thought with a sigh, trailing his way back. His legs were already cold and his skin felt like being pricked by hundreds of needles. And every day he made this journey the snow piled up higher and higher, already reaching over his knees. It was unlikely that anyone would made the journey out here. Clever people stayed home in their warm places, drinking hot tea and watching the scenery from behind their windows. Jason looked around. Everything was black and white, icicles hanging from the trees and reflecting the light of the waning sun like diamonds, making these lands look like straight out of a fairy tale.

 _She will not be back this time of year,_

he thought.

 _She is too frail to plough her way through the snow_

In the distance he could get a glimpse of cabins shine through the trees. He estimated that he would arrive by nightfall and then he could hopefully roll up in his bed, escaping the cold wind.

Jason however was in for a bad surprise as he reached the camp. What he feared most had happened and the only entrance to his lair had been covered with now. Beneath his mask he rolled his eye and looked around for a shovel, only to remember that he had left it downstairs. He growled in frustration, kicking an old boat rack hard.

 _Damn it!_

That was not how he had planned it out. He gave the pile of snow under which the trapdoor was an angry look and began to pry the snow away with his already aching white fingers. He really wished for something warmer to wear, or a pair of gloves, but getting fitting clothes was not so easy. Not for him at least. He had grown big, bigger than average men. It was rare that he stumbled across victims with fitting clothing, but these were mostly summer clothes or underwear. He would need to make a trip to the town and look for something warm to steal. But such a trip was always risky, people in town knew of his existence, they knew that he killed every trespasser, but they left him be, as long as he did not venture out beyond the boundaries of the camp's ground too often or started killing town residence.

He let out a long frustrated growl. His trapdoor had frozen over and his hands were too cold to get a good tight grip around the handle.

 _No warm bed tonight_ ,

he thought while he straightened his back out, before stepping into one of the cabins. This had to do for a makeshift shelter. Jason shoved a bed against a wall, hoping it would reflect some of his body heat back to him. Then he collected some blankets from the other beds and rolled himself into a tight ball. He really hoped that he would be able to pry his door open in the morning. Closing his eye he settled for a cold uncomfortable night.

Outside the wind picked up and while the temperatures dropped to -4° F, heavy snowfall covered up his tracks. Jason clutched the blankets tighter around his shaking shoulders. Somehow he knew, that he was stuck in this shabby little cabin. He had been snowed in on a regular basis, but then he had always been on the inside.

 _Maybe I can build myself an igloo,_

he thought with deep frustration.

 _Or the snow will insulate those damn walls._

He stretched one of his legs out, but tugging it back up in an instance as the chill air touched his skin. Shivering he thought back to his younger days. He had been incredibly lucky to find the tunnel system when he was a kid. And enough to eat alongside some survival books that helped him build his traps.

 _If people had cared about me a little more, I would not be in this situation now and mom would still be alive._

They didn't even care enough about him to search for his body, when he had drowned.

 _No,_

he thought,

 _that's not quite true. Moyra cared. She had stayed by my side when I was ill. Maybe that's the reason, why I want her to return so badly, because I want to feel cared for again_.

Now that she wasn't here, he felt empty inside, like he was missing something.

 _What am I missing so much? Her touch? Her voice? Or just her presence?_

With these thoughts he fell into a light slumber from which he awoke ere the first light broke. Stiffly he got up and looked out of the window. It was still snowing pretty hard and he came to the realisation that he was trapped inside this cabin without any food. There was no way that he would be able to make his rounds in this weather condition. He turned from the window and looked around the draughty little cabin. He needed to improve the shelter, if he wanted to survive the cold.

 _Maybe if I arrange the beds like a protective wall around me. Like a cave out of mattresses, maybe then I'm able to get a little bit of warmth._

His shoulders slumped, it was worth giving it a try, and when he was warm, he would think about getting some food.

…

...

Moyra awoke in her new home. After nearly six weeks the first night of decent sleep. After six weeks the first night she was not scared half out of her mind. She gave her limps a good stretch, before turning over on her right side. She just wanted to stay in bed a little longer, but there were still some unpacked boxes in her living room. With a big yawn, she swung her legs out of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out if the bath, her hair still wet and clinging to her skull, but dressed in nice warm clothes.

"Nothing better than to start the day with a long warm shower and a good cup of coffee."

She mumbled to her self and stepped to the window. She was lucky to rent this little house. It had a kitchen, a bathroom a living room and two bedrooms upstairs. And it was really cheap. She leaned against the window, letting her gaze wander over the outside world. Everything was covered with a thick layer of snow. Where she was from, it was very unlikely to snow in the cold season, and she just loved the sight of the glittering crystals in the sun. She did not like the cold though. Her gaze wandered on. In the distance she was just able to make out the outlines of a farm house. She knew that there lived an older woman with a vicious looking black German Shepard dog. And beyond the farm, a line of trees stood as a black wall against the light grey sky. It was the forest, Camp Crystal Lake was located in. A smile crept on her face, as she imagined how it would look like there. Would the lake freeze over? Her smile faded.

"Jason..."

She whispered, her eyes getting bigger. She had been so busy with moving, that she had almost forgotten about the big killer out at the lake. She quickly put her cup away and rushed to put her boots on. Minutes later she walked down the farm road leading towards the camp, her face half buried between her scarf and her woolly hat. She wanted to hurry, but the snow reached way over the knee. Her legs already started to feel sore and heavy but she kept on walking. Before her inner eyes she saw images of Jason already frozen stiff and with every step she felt more guilty. She should have thought about him sooner, should have come back as soon as she was back. Or maybe he would have come with her to Bakersfield. She doubted that, but it would have made her feel a lot more comfortable.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she did not see the old woman standing in her yard. Her dog however raced to the fence barking and growling, baring his teeth, making Moyra jump. The woman looked her over with distant greyblue eyes, before calling her dog back.

"You should turn around, girl."

She called out to Moyra.

"And you don't want to be near the lake, when it gets dark."

Moyra gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, Mrs. I just want to take a little stroll."

The woman raised an eyebrow at her, before turning away. In the doorway however she stopped, looking back at the young woman scornfully.

"Fine. You've been warned."

With that she vanished in her house, leaving Moyra alone on her trail. It was still early noon, just about past one, so she had plenty of time till it would get dark. Time she would surely need to get to the cabins.

In the end it took her almost an hour and a half until she reached the camp. By that time she was exhausted, her leg muscles were burning and she just wanted to sit down.

"Jason?"

She called out, looking around the camp grounds. There were no tracks on the ground and she was not able to locate the entrance to his lair.

"JASON?"

She called again, feeling a bit panicky.

 _What if he is frozen in? Or already dead?_

She hurried over to where she thought the trap door was.

"Jason, are you down there?"

She leaned over the snow, listening if she might be able to hear movement downstairs. But she heard non.

"I need a shovel!"

She whispered and turned around, only to bump into a solid wall of muscle. With a startled yelp she fell backwards into the snow. Jason tilted his head to the side and held out his hand to the little woman in front of him. She took his hand without hesitation and he pulled her to her feet effortlessly. Moyra looked up at him with gentle eyes and pulled her scarf down, to reveal her smile.

"Jason!"

She beamed, hugging him briefly.

"So good to see you are well."

she told him with a sincere tone of voice, truly happy to see the big man still alive. Jason inclined his head a little and Moyra could see his eye grow soft underneath his mask. He didn't need to talk to tell her that he was happy to see her too. He let go of her hand, trailing his fingers lightly over her cheek instead. He had missed her, missed how she felt. He quickly retracted his hand however as he saw her gaze change.

 _Have I gone to far in touching her? Is she angry with me?_

Tilting his head sideways, he realised, that her look was more worried than anything else. She reached up, clasping his hand in hers.

"Jason, you are so cold."

Her hands crawled up his arms and to his chest.

"Your clothes are damp. Dear you must be freezing!"

Not wanting to acknowledge that he was freezing quite badly, he looked away. Moyra frowned, turning towards the covered trapdoor, finally realising that Jason surely wasn't staying in his lair. She looked up with a questioning look in her blue eyes.

"Where do you sleep?"

Jason sighed visibly, pointing towards the little cabin. Moyra's gaze followed his finger, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"Do you have any heating in there?"

Jason shook his head no, again avoiding her gaze.

"Jason, you can't be serious."

The big killer shot her a look which made clear that he was not joking. Moyra raised one eyebrow, stemming her hands onto her hips.

"You wont be staying here."

His head snapped towards her.

 _What? Am I hearing right? I'm not leaving my camp! Nor go into town! Forget it little lady!_

He folded his arms across his chest, making his massive biceps bulge and shook his head no.

"You can't stay here. You'll freeze to death."

He sighed rolling his eye beneath his mask. The last couple of days had been hard, but he had managed. The hunger was worse though. He hadn't eaten in 4 days and he began to feel the effects. And as if on cue his stomach grumbled violently. And yet he was not willing to leave the camp. And, so he thought, she could not make him leave.

"Fine. Then I stay here with you."

She said in a determined voice, making her way up to the cabin. Jason quickly caught up with her, and grabbing her upper arm, he made her turn. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Jason pointed in the direction she had come from, only to earn a stubborn headshake.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Jason growled deeply.

 _What is wrong with this woman! Is her sole purpose in life to drive me crazy? If she not leaves on her own, I'll make her leave!_

Jason was sure, that she would not be able to survive only one night in the cold. In slight frustration, he picked her up and carried her to the entrance of the camp. There he turned her into the direction of the town, giving her a shove for good measure. Without looking back, he walked back to his cabin, hoping that he had made his point clear. It was then, that a snowball connection with the back of his head. He stopped dead in his tracks, balling his fists at his side. This woman was driving him crazy.

 _Why again was I happy to see her?_

"I will not leave, young man!"

Again Jason growled darkly but just continued to his cabin. And again he was hit in the head. He took in a deep breath, while the chilly cold water ran down his spine between his shoulder blades. Slowly he turned around, only to have the frozen water explode in his face, blinding him momentarily. He shook his head now growling furiously. Out of reflex his hand went to his machete.

"Ohhh I'm so scared."

He heard her tease, while another snowball hit him square in the chest, leaving a wet imprint.

 _That's it! Annoying me so much...Why did I keep her alive in the first place? Stupid idea, Jason!_

He stomped towards her, fists balled while the small woman took off giggling. He perused her with long powerful strides, with each step getting closer until he finally reached her. He grabbed her shoulder jerking her around, making her loose her balance. With a surprised shriek, she latched onto his jacket, accidentally kicking his legs out from under him. Jason landed right on top of her, only pushing her deeper into the snow. For a moment neither of them moved, Moyra simple looked up into Jason's wide surprised eye, while her hands still held onto his jacket. Jason dared not to move, as he felt her warm soft body pressed against his. Felt her legs curled around the back of his thighs, felt her hot breath on his face and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. His anger had dissipated in a mere second, while he stared into her big blue eyes, and again he found that he liked being close to her. Moyra slowly let go of his jacket only to place one hand on the back of his head, while fondling with a strand of his long blond hair with the other. Unconsciously she began to caress the back of his head, pulling him down to her, while she leaned in until their noses almost his mask Jason closed his eye, as he felt his blood rush from his head elsewhere, while an unfamiliar chill ran down his spine. He wanted her to touch him more.

"Jason..."

She whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver slightly while he felt the tingling between his legs grow more intense..

"You're heavy."

His eye snapped open.

 _Heavy?_

Jason thought puzzled, but then he quickly rolled on his back, realising that he was probably crushing her. He stayed motionless beside her, looking up into the trees. It was then,he noticed that his own heart was racing. He put a shaking hand on his chest, right were his heart was located and asked himself why he was suddenly so nervous. He had never felt that way before, even though he had been in a couple of tense fights. Beside him, Moyra sat up, putting a hand over Jason's. A gentle smile lit her face up.

"Come on, Jason. You're wet and freezing."

She paused, looking him over. His t-shirt, he wore under his jacket was nearly soaked by now, and the fact, that it had started to snow again did not make it any better.

"Let's go home."

She said in a soft voice, that caused him to sit up. Moyra was right, he was cold, and by now he couldn't contain it any longer. He was still shaking and this time it was not from nervousness. He was chilled through to his bones. Moyra stood up, holding her hands out to him. Hesitantly he took them, allowing her to help him up. Once he was standing however, she did not let go of his hand, but interlaced her fingers with his. She turned away from the camp.

"Come."

Jason did not move, he just stared at the little woman. Moyra sighed.

"Jason, please. The weather is changing, you'll freeze."

The big man still did not move, causing he to grow upset. She pulled on his arm, suddenly tears hot in her eyes.

"Please, Jason, please,please please."

Moyra started to beg.

"You'll die if you stay. I don't want you to die. Please..."

Jason sighed, the sight of the desperate woman troubling him more that he liked to. Before he knew what he was doing he picked her up and flinging her over his shoulder, he began to walk away from his camp. And though he did not want to leave his camp at all, he found he was no longer able to resist her.

 _Witch..._

Moyra gasp as he picked her up, allowing him to carry her for a while, but finally begged him to set her down. While they were walking through the snow, Moyra again took his hand and leaned against his arm.

"Thank you."

She whispered. Jason gave her a low grunt as an answer. He wasn't happy about the turn of events, but just imaging haver her freezing in his cabin was something he didn't want to happen.

…

...

Dawn settled in early this day, as the sun just lacked the strength to come through the thick dark grey clouds and the heavy snow fall. Marietta May sat in her living room chair as her dog started to growl. The old lady put her knitting needles down and walked over to the window, her German Shepard was growling at.

"Is he out again?"

She said to her canine companion. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the treeline for the hulking silent form of Jason Voorhees. She was concerned to say the least. He was unusual active this time of year. Normally winter was the time of the year, all inhabitants near Crystal Lake could relax bit. Then she remembered the young woman that went into the forest early this noon.

"I warned her Barleycorn, I warned her."

She mumbled towards her dog. And then she saw the movement on the edge of the forest. Marietta pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as she watched the figure of Jason come down the farm road, half his body hidden by the hedge surrounding her property. The old woman gasped. It was rare that Jason left the boundaries of the camp ground. She made her way over to the porch to get a closer look at him, shotgun at the ready. She figured that he might look for food. She had seen him sneak to town on some harsh winters night. But never had he been out this early or this openly. And whatever he had in mind, he would not get it from her.

Outside her gate Jason stopped as he heard the screendoor shut and looked directly at the old woman, his hands reaching for his machete's handle out of reflex. Marietta lifted the gun, aiming at the spot right between the eyeholes of the creepy mask. A chill ran down her spine, as she could feel his cold gaze rest on her.

 _This isn't right,_

she thought,

 _he shouldn't be alive._

Marietta had known his mother well and she had known the shy little boy with the horrible disfigurement. And she had witnessed the results of his gruesome handiwork. Jason turned fully towards her, but was stopped by a small hand on his chest. He let the handle go, looking down at the slender woman.

"No, please, just lets go."

she said in such a quite, determined voice, it made it hard for him to resist.

 _Maybe she's right... This woman has never done anything to bother me, even though she knows I'm there...Beside, she makes good cakes..._

He looked up once more, before being lead away by Moyra. Marietta let the shotgun sink down in wonder, her gaze meeting briefly with Moyra's. She gave the younger woman a small nod before returning inside.

"Looks like Jason has found himself a friend, eh Barleycorn?"

…

...

Fifteen minutes later, Moyra lead Jason up to her door. Hesitantly he came out of the shadows and stepped over the threshold. This was all so new to him. He had seen nothing but old dusty cabins, forest and his underground lair for nearly two decades. For a moment is almost felt cramped inside the house, but he found that he trusted her enough not to just turn back to the camp. He stepped into the living room and stopped. Memories surfaced of the time his mother and himself had lived in a similar home. They, as well had a couch in front of a TV set. And they had a shelf with pictures, just like Moyra. He stepped over to the shelf and very carefully took a framed picture out. It showed Moyra and an older woman with the same blue eyes. Both women looked so happy together it made him smile beneath the mask.

"That's my mom..."

He heard Moyra say next to him. He gave her a sympathetic look and put the picture back, before turning towards the woman.

"Come,"

She said, leading him to the bathroom.

"We need to get you out of your wet clothes."

At this Jason was taken aback a little.

 _Wait! I'm not walking around naked! What if she causes my thing to stand up again? Last time she scolded me for it..._

He was about to protest, but she just pushed him in the bathroom and tucked on his wet jacket. He shrugged it off and Moyra stopped a moment, taking the sight of him in. The wet shirt clung to his body letting his muscles shine through. She quickly turned away, hiding her blush while digging through a pile of clothes.

"I found some clothes a couple of days ago. These are from my ex. I think they might just fit you, you are about the same hight."

She started talking. Behind her Jason had taken off his t-shirt hesitantly and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, to take of his boots, before unbuckling his pants. He stopped however as Moyra straightened up and held out a pair of boxers. Jason slowly stood up, aware that Moyra's gaze wandered over his body. Now that he had exposed his torso, she just could not look away from his fine physique. He had practically no ounce of fat on him. Moyra licked her suddenly dry lips. The way his muscles rippled with each movement under his pale smooth skin, excited her more than she liked to admit to herself. Jason cocked his head to the side, letting his pectorals twitch on purpose which startled her out of her amazement. With red hot cheeks she held out the pair of boxers and a t-shirt she had found between her clothes. Jason carefully took the items from her, wondering what was wrong with her.

 _What have I done wrong now? Am I so ugly, that she turns red?_

He averted his gaze from her, as she made her way out of the bathroom. In the doorway she stopped and looked back just in time to see him strip out of his working pants.

"Just put your clothes in the basket, I'll be in the kitchen."

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Moyra took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart down.

 _What just happened? I'm not a teenager any more to react this way to a half naked man. Besides, Jason is no normal man._

She turned the water on and splashed some in her face. Jason Voorhees was a monster. She sighed, shaking her head. She just brought a killer into her home. She smiled to herself.

 _A very hot monster...at least from his neck down._

She thought. She turned away from the sink and nearly ran into Jason, who had snug up on her. His sight made her smile even more. The shirt, that had fit her ex loosely was tight around his pectorals and biceps. And the shorts exposed his powerful thighs as well as his package. All in all a sight she could get used to.

"you hungry?"

She asked, with earned her a fierce nod.

"Ok, how about some pancakes?"

…

...

Later that evening found a very happy Jason tucked into the biggest bed he had ever seen. It was big enough for him and Moyra, yet she had cuddled up to him. He had taken of his mask and shirt and was now on his right side. His right arm outstretched, Moyra used it as a pillow, having her fingers interlaced with his. Her back was pressed against his body and he was able to feel the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He bowed his head down a little until his nose reached her hair. She smelled like freshly cut lemons. Unconsciously he ran his other hand lightly over her flanks and hips before trailing it down over her stomach. Even though Morya wore a shirt he cold feel her hot skin underneath. With a contempt sigh he pressed her even tighter against his body, draping his upper leg over her thigh and closed his eye. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Moyra however stared into the darkness with a beating heart. His curious light touch had caused her hair to stand on end, while hot and cold chills ran down her spine. She breathed out, trying to get a clear thought, but her skin suddenly seemed so sensitive. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, his hard body pressed against hers. It made her body crave for his touch. Carefully she wriggled her hips, to get a better feel to all of his body. Feeling his sex, though limp, brush against the skin of her butt aroused her. Moyra bit her lips.

 _That cannot be. I can't … but it feels so good. If he would take me now, I would not object._

She took in a deep breath, trying to relax.

 _That guy probably has never even seen a girl naked, let a lone touched or kissed one. Besides, how does a dude with such mangled lips kiss anyway._

That thought made her smile. Maybe she was doing him wrong, it wasn't his fault he looked that way. Maybe she could give him a chance, after all she did kind of like him. Another deep intake of air and she finally drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.


	8. a helping hand

Despite Moyra's fear, Jason adapted rather well to live in the house with her. He helped her make wood for the fireplace and even helped her doing the dishes. He did not venture out of the house much, only into the back yard, which was big enough for him to stretch his legs out. He was in no danger to be spotted there, because Moyra had rented the last house on the road, just right before the farm track started, the neighbouring house was empty as well, and in the house beyond that lived a frail old man with his daughter. When Moyra had moved there, they told her about the blood curse on the lake and warned her never to venture into the woods. And even though they were scared of Jason, they were blissfully unaware, that he was living right amongst them. At least for now.

Winter held them with an iron grip, snow kept falling most of the days during December and January. As so often, Moyra found Jason staring out of the window. She only could guess what was going through his head. Maybe he was worried about his camp. Over the weeks living together, she had noticed a few things about him, that puzzled her to say the least. He seemed so insecure at times, like a little boy. And like a little boy he was curious. He seemed to love games and watching TV. That's what they did most of the time, huddled together on the sofa and watching movies. Moyra knew from the legend, that he supposedly had drowned and then lost his mother. How old had he been? Ten years maybe? He missed out so much in his life, be it birthday parties, school, or just a stable home life. Instead he had to fend for himself in the forest, alone with no one there to comfort him when he was sick or hurt or just felt lonely. Moyra sighed. It was actually a sad story and it woke the wish in her to make it up to him.

But Moyra had also noticed something else. He exhibited a very strange behaviour soon after he moved in with her. Every morning she would wake up in bed alone only to find him outside, kneeling in the snow only with his boxers on. She could not pinpoint where this strange behaviour was coming from, but he seemed to be in pain at times. She tried to ask him what was wrong, but he would shut down and not even look at her. Every morning he would jump out of bed and run outside. Moyra was worried, that he might had a condition she didn't know of, worried, he might need some medical attention.

She sighed deeply, as she walked up to the big man. He did not turn, he seemed to lost in his own thoughts. Carefully she touched his arm.

"Jason, I need to drive to town, do you need something?"

He turned towards her and shook his head. The woman smiled up at him

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as possible."

With that she left, trotting through the snow towards her car. Jason kept watching her from the window. The weeks he had spend here, had brought so many memories back to life, both good and bad. Her car slowly disappeared in the distance. His mother had taken him along with her on some shopping trips. Luckily not too often, because those trips had always felt like a nightmare to him. He remembered clutching his mother's hand for dear life, trying to hide behind her slender form. She tried to be strong and supportive for him but she couldn't make the people stop from staring and pointing at him. And he remembered the comments complete strangers made about him. It had hurt his young soul so deeply, the wounds still hadn't healed up completely. It made him wonder every time, what Moyra saw in him. He had grown really fond of her and was thankful for what she did for him, even though she made him shower and brush his teeth daily. He had even grown relatively comfortable not wearing his mask around her, even though he caught her staring at him, at his face from time to time. Normally it would have made him angry, but not with her.

 _Maybe she's just curious. At least she's not mean..._

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he was really surprised to see her pulling up the driveway already. He sighed deeply, before walking over to the door. Jason carefully looked around, before walking out to her car, helping her with the heavy bags. He put them down in the kitchen, before sitting down at the table. He loved watching her, loved how her hair fell over her shoulders or her skin moved under her clothes. And while she was putting the food away, he found his gaze return to her midsection, to her breasts and how they bounced with every movement. And for once he was glad, that he was wearing a mask, to hide his blushed cheeks behind. And he felt this strange sensation between his legs. He swallowed hard, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, hoping that Moyra wouldn't notice. He did not want her to get angry with him like the last time this had happened. And then she turned towards him, and for a moment he thought his heart just might stop. She smiled brightly at him.

"Jason I got something for you."

He straightened up, the semi hard between his legs all forgotten.

 _Something for me?_

He thought, wondering what she might had for him. Moyra dug through the last bag before she held up a dark blue sweater.

"I can't let you run around with a thin t-shirt. I hope it fits though, I had to guess your size."

Jason slowly stood up, getting a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, as she smiled up to him brightly. He did not know what to think, no one had ever got anything for him.

"Come on. Try it on."

Hesitantly he took the sweater out of her hands and held it in front of him, running his thumbs over the soft material. He looked at her again, still not sure what to make of it. Or how to react. He was simply not used to getting presents. Moyra picked up on his hesitation and frowned, her smile fading.

"Don't you like it?"

she asked, almost shyly. He let the sweater sink down, looking into her big blue orbs. Before Moyra had a chance to react, she found herself pressed against his firm chest, strong muscular arms circled around her. Jason carefully rocked her from side to side, while he pressed her against his body, deeply inhaling her scent. He wanted to tell her, how much he liked it. How happy he was. She felt herself blush, as she was pressed up against him, his closeness and firm body exciting her. Unconsciously her hands crept around his flanks until they found the small of his back, drawing small patterns there. She felt him shutter under her touch, which caused her to smile, before bringing some distance between them. She didn't want to frighten him with her advances, though she really liked how his body felt. Moyra beamed up at the tall man, her hands still resting on his lower arms.

"You're welcome."

He gave her a little nod.

"And now try it on, I want to see if it fits."

For a moment he held the sweater close to his chest, before he reached up and took his mask off. Moyra blinked, it was still hard to look into this horribly disfigured face, but she wasn't as appalled by it as she had been. Her gaze travelled down. He looked good in the sweater it fit loosely yet revealing his well build chest.

"It suits you."

Jason ran his hand over one sleeve again feeling the soft material, letting his head sink. His eye searched the ground for a moment, not knowing how to show her his gratitude. Carefully Moyra took his hand.

"How about a nice walk outside?"

Jason's head snapped up. It was still sunny outside and it would still be light outside for a couple of hours. With as much as a smirk as he could manage, he pushed his mask over his misshapen features and picked the little woman up, flinging her over his shoulders, and while grabbing his jacket with one hand he opened the door. The chill air greeted them, but it wasn't as harsh any more as it used to be, thanks to her gift. He gently sat her down on the ground and slipped his jacket on. They walked down the the farm roady hand in hand, enjoying the sun. He watched her, as she jumped and pranced through the snow beside him. Her brown hair having a reddish sheen in the sun, while her eyes sparkled with joy. They reminded him of his lake on a sunny day.

Moyra looked up at the tall man, who seemed so lost in his thoughts. A mischievous smile crossed her face and in a swift motion she scooped up a handful of snow. She bounded a couple of steps forward and threw the ball. It landed perfectly in the middle of his face, stopping him dead in his tracks while startling him out of his thoughts. Moyra laughed lightly.

"Come on Jason! Come and get me."

She sprinted away on light feet, giggling and laughing like a little girl. Jason growled playfully and began chasing her. Like a swift greyhound she leaped through the snow, changing directions quickly every time he was about to reach her, but he followed hot in her trail. Every now and then Moyra stopped to throw a hand full of snow at him, her laughter echoing clear through the cold winter air. Jason huffed and grunted, trying to tackle her down into the snow. But Moyra evaded him on quick feet, making him fall face first into the snow. A moment he stayed put, hearing her giggle in the distance.

Moyra turned after a view steps and her laughter died down. Jason was still down in the snow.

"Jason?"

She asked almost breathless, but he did not move. A moment she looked around almost helpless.

"Jason?"

Concern crept in her voice, as the big killer still did not move. Her smile had vanished and a big frown appeared on her face. And suddenly she was afraid. Afraid, that he was seriously hurt, afraid that she would not get him back into the safety and warmth of their house. Slowly and with a pounding heart she walked over to him, her voice trembling as she called out his name once more. And once more there was no answer and no movement. Moyra bit her lips, as she bend over him, shaking his shoulder lightly. Suddenly his arm shot out, grabbing her ankle and yanked it from under her. With a surprised shriek she fell backwards, landing in the high snow. A moment she just stared at the bright blue sky, trying to catch her breath before she sat up. She found Jason sitting on his heels, his shoulders shaking lightly as he made a soft sound. It took her a second to realise that he was not choking but laughing at her. It made her giggle as she threw yet another snowball at him. The ball exploded right on his mask into a million pieces, causing him to growl. In the blink of an eye he was upon her pressing her down into the snow. Moyra still giggled, hitting him lightly on the arm, while he stared down at her. Her gaze met his and she stopped laughing, while her hand reached up to pull one wet blond strand of hair out of his face.

"You scared me Jason."

She whispered, running his fingers through his long hair repeatedly. He cocked his head to the side slightly, taking her in. She seemed so happy, so carefree. And so beautiful. He liked, how the sunlight played on her pale smooth skin and made her hair glow. Almost timidly he raised his hand to her face and traced her cheek and jawline, watching her closely as he did. She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch, while her hands crept under his jacket. He could feel the light touch of her fingers travel up from his flanks to his back, pulling him closer down to her. It send shivers over his body and indeed he leaned in. He could feel his body react to her, as the hairs on his arms stood on end. Moyra still had her eyes closed, as she felt him lean in, felt his hand trail down her neck to her shoulder. And then he was gone. Surprised Moyra opened her eyes and sat up. He had his back turned towards her and started walking back towards their home. Moyra sighed.

 _Maybe I have gone to far._

She asked herself. Jason dared not to look back, as he walked back. He had enjoyed their play far more than he liked to admit. Had liked her touch. He sighed heavily. He had seen the way lovers touched each other. Had heard the words of loved whispered in intimate moments. He never even dared to hope that anyone would touch him this way. Or say something nice to him, yet there she was. He shook his head.

 _Moyra is too pretty_

he thought ruefully.

 _She would never … why is she this way? Why can't she just hate me? Or be scared of me? She's touching me...she..._

He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt her hand close around his wrist. He met the gaze of her concerned eyes.

"I...I'm sorry."

She mumbled, tucking a tray strand of her long brown hair behind one ear, while looking away.

"I didn't want to upset you."

He took her little hand in his huge calloused one, trying to tell her that he was not upset. Sad maybe, but not upset. She smiled and they walked home side by side.

…

…

Jason awoke relatively late the next day. Moyra was still asleep by his side, laying on her right, she had a contempt smile on her face. He rolled over on his right side as well, propping his head up on one hand, resting his elbow on the pillow. He liked watching her sleep. She always looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Carefully he reached for her face, pushing her hair back. Moyra stirred, rolling herself into a ball and thus pressing her body back against Jason's. He held his breath a moment, fearing he might have woken her up, but she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even. He let his hand wander, his fingertips barely grazing the skin of her shoulders. She felt so soft to his touch and by now he knew that she seemed to like this kind of touch. His fingers trailed down over her flank to her hip. He watched her chest rise and fall, while his hands came to rest on her flat stomach. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he missed her eyes flutter open. Before his inner eye, he saw her back in the snow again, saw her flushed cheeks and the way she leaned into his touch. He remembered how nice her touch had felt. Unconsciously he moved his fingertips in a circular pattern around her navel.

Moyra smiled to herself as he caressed her stomach ever so lightly, yet kept her eyes closed. She did not want him to stop, she enjoyed his touch way too much. Indeed she found herself getting aroused by it, and secretly she prayed that his hand would wander over her mound and to her honey spot, but she guessed that he would not know what to do with it. She leaned back a bit, pressing her body even more against him. His hand stopped a moment, and she could feel his gaze linger on her. But then his hand trailed up, his thumb brushing the soft flesh of her breast ever so slightly, causing her to shiver in pleasure. With a content sigh, she rolled on her back and his hand immediately stopped moving. She opened her eyes and gazed right into his brown orb. It made her smile. He looked like a little boy who was caught in the midst of a prank. She reached up, trailing her fingers over his good cheek.

"Don't stop. I like that."

She whispered. She had to bit her lips to keep from laughing as his eye turned a little bit wider. She let her hand drop on his hand and turned to her right side again, pressing her body against his, while putting his hand over her chest. To encourage him she trailed her hand up his arm. Jason swallowed hard, as she put his hand over her breast. Carefully he began to move his fingers and explore the soft flesh. Lightly he grazed one hard nipple, causing her to gasp. He looked up, fearing that he might had hurt her, but Moyra had her eyes closed, while her cheeks seemed flushed. His gaze wandered down, resting on the exposed flesh on her chest. They looked round and firm but felt soft and smooth. Smooth like her whole body felt. His hand began to shake lightly as he explored her body more. He liked how he was able to cause goosebumps with his touch. And then he got aware of the painful tightness between his legs as his penis grew bigger with each intake of air. He held his breath, hoping that she would not notice. She seemed so relaxed right now, he did not want her to get angry or scared. And then Moyra moved ever so slightly and the bulge in his pants slipped between her cheeks. Jason froze, his hand still cubbing her breast, while his captured member began to throb even more. Moyra smiled as she felt his hard cock press against the crack of her butt. She wriggled her hips a bit, causing him to gasp.

 _God, he feels so big._

She thought, while biting her lips, not realising, that his hand had disappeared from her body. Instead Jason had gripped the sheets tightly, while he was still stiff as a board. His boxers felt painfully restrictive against the swollen throbbing thing between his legs. And her movement created a friction that rubbed the rough fabric over the sensitive skin. He pressed his eye shut, willing his erection to go away, but instead it only grew bigger and more painful till he couldn't bare it any more. He needed to get away, needed to cool it off.

Moyra snapped her eyes open as he suddenly rolled away from her and swung his legs out of bed. A moment he sat on the edge of the bed, pressing it down with his hands. He felt the bed shift behind him, as Moyra crawled up to him, with a concerned look in her eyes. He flinched as she touched his shoulder, turning his head away. She raised one eyebrow in confusion as she saw him trying to conceal his massive boner. She could feel him shake under her touch. And then it dawned on her and she bit her lips. Realised why he took of so often in the morning. She had not thought straight as she encouraged him to touch her. She got out of her bed and knelt down in front of him. Carefully she put her hands over his, his eye looking everywhere but her. And he looked so scared, it was almost painful to watch.

"Jason, look at me."

She said softly, but Jason just pressed his eye shut, shaking slightly. She reached up to his face running her thumb softy over his cheek. He cracked his eye open and focused on her. To his surprise, she was smiling at him.

"You don't know how to deal with it, right?"

She asked without taking her hand away from his face. He gave her a little nod. Her gaze wandered down briefly to the massive bulge he tried to hide behind his massive hands. His eye rested anxiously on her.

"I can help you, Jason."

He blinked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"But I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

He nodded almost timidly. Moyra smiled at him reassuringly and ran her thumb over his cheek one last time, before standing up.

"Ok. I need you to lay down again. Make yourself comfortable."

Jason hesitated briefly, before he slowly crawled back into the bed and lay down, his stiff penis rubbing uncomfortably against his pants. Moyra bit her lips. He looked so tense and scared. She settled in bed beside him, running her hand gently over his abs. She could feel him shiver underneath her hand, while she tried to focus on his face instead on his bulge.

"Ok, I need to take your pants off first. You need to help me a little with it."

She said, while hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and gently pulled them down. He did lift his hip up a bit to make it easier for her. She threw his pants on the floor and finally focused on the raging hard on he was sporting. He was a little bigger than average. Moyra estimated him to be about 7.5 inches, but Jason was a big man. Carefully not to startle him, she straddled his legs, just above the knee, and caressed his thighs. He had a very smooth shaft, with delicate veins meandering his length. The head of his cock was magnificent as well, perfectly formed like a pink mushroom. Moyra had to bit her lips, as she felt herself getting wet. She let her hands wander up his thighs and over his flanks and abs, while she brought her face a little closer to him. She could smell him, the distinct smell of an aroused man, that wanted her to feel him even more. But she knew that she had to hold back, that she could not ride a guy who didn't even know how to masturbate. She would scar him for life, and he was still stiff as a board.

"Jason. I need you to relax. What I will do, may feel strange at first, but I think you will like it."

She looked up and just had to smile at the frightened look in his face. If only he knew what he had missed out.

Moyra took a deep breath and put her hand on his shaft. She could feel him flinch at their contact. He felt so smooth and soft and yet hard. It was such a perfect fit to her hand, as she could almost place her whole hand around him. He was thick enough that her middle finger did not quite touch her thumb. Gently she began to stroke him. Up and down, her hand creating a warm tight sleeve for his big throbbing member. She really wanted to take him into her mouth, but that would probably scare him too. And she wanted to show him, how to deal with an erection. She doubted that he was flexible enough to give himself a blowjob. She smiled at the thought, while working on him. By now he was letting off a bit, providing them with the much needed lubrication.

Jason gasped, as she grabbed his erection gently but firm enough to create some friction. Her touches and movement caused hot and cold shivers run down his spine. He could feel muscles contract he did not know he had, and yet he was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling that made him moan. As she continued to pump him, he had to grab the sheets tightly. Part of him wanted to move while the other was enjoying it. His breathing got more laboured as she picked up the pace a little. She was right, it did feel good and he did not want her to stop.

Moyra let her other hand wander over his inner thigh, before cubbing his balls. They were perfect as well. A big round sack, that was soft and firm at the same time, strangely reminding her of a pair of ripe peaches. Jason could not hold back a from moaning as she began kneading his balls around while she was still working on his engorging cock. His grip on the sheets was so tight by now, his knuckles turned white. His balls began throbbing, and a tension build up in his lower abdomen. It almost felt, like his scrotum was getting bigger. Moyra could feel him swell under her hands and she tugged on his ball sack. That was enough to send him over the edge. Jason let out a pained little cry, as he felt her tug on him and he could not hold back any longer. His back arched up, as his inner muscles started to cramp and convulse and his hot cum shot from his cock on his stomach. Moyra massaged his throbbing balls as the last of his cum pumped out of him, gently stroking his cock. Jason felt breathless as he was still shaking in a pleasant way. He was panting hard, slowly releasing his tight grip on the sheets. What she had done, had felt so good, even though it left him feeling drained and sleepy.

Moyra gently let go of the now flaccid penis and crawled across the bed to get some tissues. Jason opened his eye as he felt the bed shift beside her, and watched as she cleaned him up ever so gently. She smiled down at him, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You like it?"

Jason nodded with a slight smile on his face. She simple threw the tissue out of bed and lay down beside of him, running her fingers gently over his pectorals, resting her head on his shoulder. He curled his arm around her, resting his hand on her flank, pressing her against his body.

"What you've experienced is nothing to be scared of. It's perfectly normal. You understand?"

He nodded. Moyra smiled again, planting a light kiss on his forehead. They stayed in bed the rest of the morning, cuddled up against each other, both lost in thoughts. Moyra wasn't sure, what to make of it. She had found herself wanting him. Was she really falling for him? Could she see past his face and deeds and get happy with him? It didn't feel wrong, to be so close to him. And her body was reacting to his touch, but still she wasn't sure.

 _Just wait Moyra._

She thought to herself

 _Don't push things, time will show you._


End file.
